The Unlikely Heroes Chronicles - Dishonor Before Honor
by nothing2read
Summary: When Gensokyo was attacked by strange invaders and their heroine was thrown to another world. Who's out to save them? A group of good for nothing idiots? We're DOOMED! Follow this unlikely bunch as they travel around the multiverse as they fight the forces of chaos. Based from XP4Universe's stories. (Cancelled and has been adopted by XP4Universe).
1. Chapter 1

Gensokyo also known as Land of Illusions is a mysterious place which it's culture vaguely resembles that of feudal Japan, with a lot of folktale elements added on.

Gensokyo was originally a desolate, haunted region of Japan ages ago. The youkai that lived there began to terrorize the surrounding lands, and thus powerful, heroic humans were sent to exorcise and exterminate them. The off and on battle between humans and youkai continued on until 1885 A.D., when Gensokyo was sealed off from this increasingly scientific and skeptical world with the creation of the Great Hakurei Barrier. There has been little contact between those societies ever since. Today, the only known gateway between Gensokyo and this world is the Hakurei Shrine, which stands in isolation along the border on distant mountains of the far east. It's known that the local language spoken in Gensokyo is modern Japanese.

Gensokyo is populated mainly by youkai, but a decent human and rabbit population lives there as well. Some of its inhabitants went there to hide, to escape, to find shelter when no-one and nowhere else would accept them. Many of them just like the natural darkness.

Despite having inhabitants with powerful attributes, Gensokyo gained a heroine named Blu the Honor, a half-Youkai and half-human with special abilities. Blu the Honor uses her special powers to protect Gensokyo alongside her friends.

One day though, Gensokyo was attacked by a large number of unknown invaders and as everyone are busy fending them off, Blu was blindsided by an unseen assailant, knocking her out. The unknown assailant then threw Blu's unconscious body into a portal but unbeknownst to the assailant, Yukari Yakumo saw this and went out to save Blu.

But where did Blu go? Where does the portal lead?

Let's just say... she'll be meeting an interesting bunch.

* * *

At a junkyard located near a busy and smelly city, we go to a small shed in the middle of the junkyard. Inside the shed, we see five boys sitting on a couch watching television, in front of them is a box pizza, several drinks and bags of chips on top of a table.

The first boy has a messy black hair and green eyes. He wears a light-blue hoodie jacket, light-gray pants and blue & white sneakers. This is Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh.

The second boy has a dark-brown skin tone, a messy neck-length brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a bluish-green turtleneck shirt, light-brown pants and yellow & white sneakers. This is Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker.

The third boy is quite fat, he has a messy brown hair, has blue eyes and has a black facial hair. He wears an orange t-shirt, gray jeans and black sneakers. This is Darius Greg.

The fourth boy has a short red hair and has blue eyes. He wears a red jacket over a red turtleneck shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. His most notable feature is the large stitch across his face. This is Gino Samuels.

The last boy was pretty odd, he wears a blue helmet with a dark visor which completely obscures his face. He wears a blue hoodie jacket, dark-blue pants and brown shoes. This is Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman.

"Men... I'm soooo bored." Kenny spoke with a blank look.

"What are you bored about?'' Darius asked indecorously, "We got pizza, we got drinks, we got chips, we're watching the greatest fucking movie of all time!" he stated.

"I think Kenny meant is that we've doing nothing but watch TV, Greg." Rudy pointed out.

"I don't blame him." Gino spoke, "But there's nothing we can do. No one in this city like us, nobody wants to hang out with us, we're pretty much outcasts.'' he explained.

"Yeah! This is city is filled with meanies!" Helmet said in agreement.

Kenny let's out a groan, "Ugh! How I wish for something eventful to happen, right now!" he exclaimed, "Goddammit... I really hate my life.'' he grumbled on his seat.

Helmet turns to him, "Oh! If ya want something to happen... ya just had to snap a finger." he claimed before snapping a finger, "Just like that." he said. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind them, Helmet's companions turns to him with a glare, "Uhh... Rudy did it.'' he claimed.

"Helmz... you're the one who snapped a finger." Rudy pointed out.

"Rudy said it." Helmet quipped.

"Dude..."

Kenny then stood up, "What the fuck was that?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Darius replied, "Why don't you check it out." he said as went back on watching TV.

Kenny then went behind the couch and saw something that made his jaw drop, "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed. On the floor was an unconscious girl, the girl has a pale skin tone, has long blue hair tied in pigtails that reaches the back of her forelegs. She wears a blue plugsuit, blue thigh-high boots and white arm-length gloves. "Who the heck is this girl?!" he asked in shock.

The other boys then looks behind the couch and to their shock, there was an unconscious girl on the floor.

"Woah, you're right!" Rudy said, "And damn! Ain't she hot!" he exclaimed.

"But how did she get in here?'' Darius asked in confusion.

"Judging by noise earlier, she must have crashed down from above." Gino replied as he looks at the ceiling but found no hole, "Weird... there's no hole." he claimed.

"Oh! She must fall out from invisible hole!" Helmet claimed, "That's why we can't see it!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Helmet! Don't want to hear another one of your nonsense." Kenny exclaimed, "Let's just wake her up and her ask.'' he suggested.

"Uhh..." the girl moaned as she slowly gaining back conscious.

"I think she's waking up." Helmet whispered.

The girl then opens her eyes, revealing her gray dull eyes, she blinks a few times before it widening in realization. She then got up on a sitting position, "What the?! Who are you people?!" she demanded towards the boys.

"Who are we? Who are you?!" Kenny demanded.

"Yeah! What are you doing in our clubhouse?!" Helmet followed.

"For the last time, Helmz! This is not a clubhouse! This is basically our home!" Gino corrected.

"Would you guys, shut up!" Kenny snapped as he turns his attention back to the girl, "Again... who the hell are you and how did you get in here?'' he asked.

The girl looks around and narrowed her eyes in realization, "I see... I'm not Gensokyo anymore." she muttered loudly, enough for the boys to hear,

"Genso-what?" Rudy asked in confusion.

The girl then stood up and dusted herself, "My apologies for my sudden appearance." she said,"My name is Blu the Honor and to where I come from, it's a long story. It's safe to say that I'm around here." she explained.

"Judging by your attire, I say your from the future." Gino deducted.

"Oh yeah? I say that she's nothing but a cosplayer." Darius pointed out, "A very hot cosplayer.'' he added.

"You said Gensokyo." Kenny pointed out, "Where is that?'' he asked.

Blu rubs the back of her head, "It's kinda hard to explain...'' she replied.

"I can explain things for you my dear." a voice spoke. They turn around and saw a gap on the wall, and out came a woman, much to the boy's shock sans for Helmet who clapped his hands in awe. The woman has purple eyes and long blonde hair. She carries a pink lace parasol and a paper fan. She wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. This is Yukari Yakumo.

"Yukari-san!" Blu gasped as she ran towards her.

"Blu! Glad that I found you.'' Yukari said, "Everyone were worried about you.'' she claimed.

"What happened, Yukari? How did I get here?'' Blu asked.

"An unknown assailant attacked you and threw you into a portal." Yukari replied, "Glad that I managed to find you fast.'' she said.

"Excuse me!" Kenny rudely interrupted getting their attention, "Hate to break up your conversation but we had some questions like... oh, I don't know like... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he demanded.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Darius shouted in question.

"HOW DID YOU THAT?! THE GAP THINGIE ON THE WALL?!" Gino demanded.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HOT?!" Rudy exclaimed.

"ARE YOU A GHOST?!" Helmet asked dumbly.

Yukari looks at the boys with a raised eyebrow, excluding Gino's stitched face and Helmet's odd headwear, their look are nothing but interesting. However, Yukari can feel something coming inside of them... power, a kind of power that is akin to a... God.

Yukari let's out a smile, "Interesting.'' she muttered. "My apologies, my name is Yukari Yakumo.'' she introduced. Yukari then began to explain things to the boys about Gensokyo, it's history and it's inhabitants, her role as a gap youkai and Blu's role as Gensokyo's main heroine. "And... that all about it.'' she finished with a smile.

The boys, sans Helmet, stares at her as if she grown another head, then Kenny spoke, "Lemme get this straight. These Gensokyo is from another world? And you two came from another world? A world where's it's inhabitants are filled with super-powered beings?" he pointed out with an exasperated look.

"If you think of that way... then yes." Yukari said with a smile.

"I need an aspirin." Kenny said as he left and went inside the kitchen.

Then Gino spoke, "Holy shit! Other worlds exist..." he muttered, "OTHER WORLDS EXIST! HAHA! I WAS RIGHT!" he cheered as he turns to Darius, "You owe 20 bucks, Greg!" he claimed.

"Goddammit..." Darius grumbled in annoyance.

Yukari let's out a giggle, "So... now I've told you about Gensokyo. Would kindly tell us about yourselves?'' she requested.

Kenny came back with a glass of water, "About what?" he asked as he pops an aspirin in his mouth before drinking.

Yukari's smile grew larger, "About your powers.'' she claimed.

The moment she said this, the boys become tensed all of a sudden. Blu then turns to Yukari, "Yukari... what are you talking about?'' she asked in confusion.

"These boys had a very interesting power lingering inside each and every one of them.'' Yukari replied, "And these powers... are similar to yours, Blu.'' she claimed as Blu's eyes widen in shock.

The boys looks at each other before turning their attention back at the two females as Kenny spoke, "Let's just say that we DO have powers." he said, "What are you going to do?'' he asked.

Yukari then opens her fan and placed in front of her mouth, "Simple. I want you boys to help us.'' she replied.

"Help you? From what?" Darius asked indecorously.

"You see... while Gensokyo has many powerful inhabitants and Blu as our vanguard. Some strange individuals with strange abilities has been appearing in Gensokyo and has been giving us a run on our money. Some of them would go and attack us with underhanded tactics , such as the case for Blu who was blindsided. And since you boys has the same kind of power as her, we would like you boys to help us.'' Yukari explained.

Kenny rubs the back of his head, "Can... can me and the boys had a talk about this?'' he requested.

Yukari nodded, "Of course. Take your time.'' she replied.

The boys then huddled together in a circle, "So... what do you guys think about this?" Kenny asked.

"I say that this is bullshit." Darius replied.

"I don't know... she IS right about us having powers." Rudy pointed out, "So, why not help them?'' he said.

"I agree." Gino said in agreement, "Besides... isn't this what you want, Kenny?'' he asked.

"What?" Kenny replied.

"I mean, you're already sick of our daily lives ever since we got kicked out from the academy." Gino stated, "This is a good chance to get away from this shitty city and go out on an adventures." he stated.

"Adventures? You got to be kidding me." Darius grumbled.

"I agree with Gino, here. I wanna go somewhere away from here, this city sucks and Gensokyo seems like a cool place albeit dangerous." Rudy stated.

"If they had cookies then I'm in." Helmet claimed.

Kenny thought about for a minute before nodding, "I see. There are pros and cons in this but it's better than staying in this fucking city.'' he said.

"You serious?'' Darius asked indecorously.

"You wanna stay in this shitty and get ridiculed forever." Gino said.

Darius hung his head down and let's out an annoyed grumble, he then raised it back up, "Okay... I'm in..." he begrudgingly said.

"Sweet!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Yay!" Helmet cheered.

The boys broke the huddle and turns their back to the females, "Okay... we'll help.'' Kenny stated.

Yukari snaps her fan closed, "Splendid! You boys will be a big help for us." she claimed.

"Can we pack our things first before we go?" Gino asked.

"By all means." Yukari replied.

The boys then left to pack their stuff as Blu turns to Yukari, "Yukari are you sure about this? I mean, I don't wanna judge but those boys doesn't seem to be that strong or powerful." she pointed out.

"I'm aware of that." Yukari replied, "But I believe that these boys will be useful for our battle against those unknown enemy of ours." she stated, "And besides, if we have them come along with us, we might figure out what kind of power you have." she explained.

"I see your point." Blu said.

The boys then came back with bags in hands, "We're done." Kenny announced.

Both Yukari and Blu were surprised that the boys are already finished packing but to their shock, the entire shed is empty, the TV, the couch and lot of stuffs are gone.

"Wow. That was fast." Yukari mused.

"Where are the other stuffs?'' Blu asked in bewilderment.

"We packed them all." Darius replied, "Are we going or not?!" he asked impatiently.

Yukari shook her head, "Of course. Please follow us through this gap, it will lead us to Gensokyo." she instructed as enters the gap followed by Blu, then by Gino and then by Darius.

"Oh boy! We get to go an adventure! Yippee!" Helmet cheered as he jumps through the gap.

Kenny let's out a groan, "I'm glad that I'm out from this city but I get the feeling that to where we are going will give me a massive headache." he grumbled as he enters the gap.

"To you, Kenny... everything gives you headaches." Rudy replied as he enters the gap last before it closes.

 _"Yeah... a lot of headaches... which includes you motherfuckers...''_

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	2. Welcome to Gensokyo

The Hakurei Shrine is a small, run-down Shinto shrine located on the Great Hakurei Barrier on the east side of Gensokyo. The Hakurei Shrine was once the only shrine in Gensokyo, but the Moriya Shrine has since settled on the Youkai Mountain. Also adding to religious competition is the Myouren Temple and the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum; the former is a Buddhist temple and the latter is held by Taoists.

The very existence of the shrine ensures the continued existence of Gensokyo by protecting and maintaining the Great Hakurei Barrier, thus making it one of the most important locations in Gensokyo. However, even with its high status, the shrine has been attacked and destroyed by youkai several times over the course of the games. It's able to serve its function as a shrine even when destroyed, but not as a place to live.

Currently, we see seven individuals, seven females to be exact, are seen gathered around a grove of cherry trees. Seemingly waiting for someone.

The first girl has a moderate height, she has a shoulder-length brown hair and red eyes with a red ribbon and matching tube on her sidelocks. She wears a red skirt, a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits, a sarashi, white socks and brown shoes. This is Reimu Hakurei.

The second girl has a waist-length curly blonde hair and has yellow eyes. She wears a a black sleeveless shirt over a white dress shirt with shoulder puffs, black knee-length skirt underneath a white apron, white sock, black shoes and a large black witch hat with a white ribbon. This is Marisa Kirisame.

The third girl has blue eyes and short blonde hair with a red band in her hair. She wears a light blue dress with long white sleeves and a long pink ribbon going round her neck and another one round her waist, white socks and black shoes. This is Alice Margatroid.

The fourth girl has red eyes, short light-blue hair and a light-pink mob cap with a red ribbon decorated with white stripes. She wears a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves, a large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring a Caduceus-like centerpiece. She also has a pair of large black bat-like wings on her back with a wingspan wider than her height. This is Remilia Scarlet.

The fifth girl has bright red eyes, silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the ends and a white maid headband. She wears a pink/white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon. She is also seen carrying three knives and the phrase "Red Magic" appears to be embroidered on her left sleeve. This is Sakuya Izayoi.

The sixth girl has a long purple that reaches the back of her forelegs with many ribbons, and has purple eyes. She wears a pink pajama-like clothing and a night-cap with a gold crescent moon on it, and black shoes. This is Patchouli Knowledge.

The seventh girl has aqua-blue eyes and long, scarlet hair that symbolizes both her name and the place that she's guarding. Her green beret and dress resemble traditional Chinese clothing mixed with the red guard uniform. Her beret has a gold star on it and wears black slip shoes. This is Hong Meiling.

Reimu crosses her arms while tapping her left foot, "What is taking that gap yokai so long?!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Patience, Reimu." Alice spoke, "Yukari has no idea which world Blu was taken." she explained.

"But it's been fricking hours now!" Reimu complained.

"Give it up, Alice." Marissa spoke, "The word 'patience' doesn't exist to someone as lazy as Reimu - ze." she stated with a grin.

"True." Alice replied in agreement.

"Oi!" Reimu yelled in annoyance.

"Though I'm still shock that someone managed to blindside Blu just like that." Meiling said, "With her strength and power, she can easily take down her enemies.'' she said.

"That's because those no-good, pieces of garbage uses underhanded tactics at her!" Reimi replied.

"Regardless, Blu's absence will be a problem." Alice pointed out.

"Anyway... any ideas about those invaders - ze?" Marissa asked.

Patchouli then spoke, "Aside from those men in black cloaks with strange abilities, We're also been attacked by these strange albino, bidepal creatures with no mouths." she explained, "Such interesting creatures, I must say. I wonder what they are?'' she mused.

Remilia crosses her arms, "Whatever they are, I'll make sure I'll destroy each and every one of them." she growled in anger, "The nerve of those creature for attacking my manor, so unforgivable.'' she hissed.

"Mistress Remilia, please calm down." Sakuya said to calm her down.

Suddenly a gap forms in thin air and quickly opened as Yukari and Blu steps out of the gap.

"Yukari! Blu!" Meiling called out in delight as she ran towards them.

Reimu let's out a scoff, "Finally... after hours of waiting..." she grumbled in annoyance.

The others gathered around the two, "Blu, are you all right?'' Meiling asked in concern.

Blu gave her a smile, "I'm okay, Meiling. I ain't gonna die that easy.'' she reassured.

Reimu then crosses her arms, "While I'm glad that you're back and safe." she said, "I am wondering of what are we going to do now?'' she asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. We need to do something about those invaders." Patchouli said in agreement, "Because I had a feeling that this won't be the last time that those things will attack us." she pointed out.

Yukari opens her fan and place it in front of her face, "Don't worry, I have a plan.'' she replied, "But Reimu won't like it." she said which earns her a raised eyebrow from the shrine maiden.

"By the way..." Alice spoke, "... who are those people?'' she asked as she pointed her finger forward.

Everyone then followed the direction to where her finger is pointing. In front of Reimu's shrine, we see Kenny, Rudy, Darius, Gino and Helmet looking at it.

"Woah! A shrine!" Rudy said with a smile, "First time, I've ever seen one." he stated.

"I had to admit... I like it's design." Kenny confessed, "Simple yet nice." he said.

Darius turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you fucking serious? This place looks like a dump." he said indecorously, "What is even the fucking purpose of this place?" he asked.

"Well, Greg, a shrine is a holy or sacred place, which is dedicated to a specific deity, ancestor, hero, martyr, saint, daemon, or similar figure of awe and respect, at which they are venerated or worshipped." Gino started, "Shrines often contain idols, relics, or other such objects associated with the figure being venerated. A shrine at which votive offerings are made is called an altar." he finished explaining.

"Offerings?'' Kenny repeated.

"People mostly donate money before praying." Gino replied.

"Whatever... it's still a dump." Darius said.

"If it's a dump, where's the dumpster? Where are the trash?" Helmet asked dumbly.

Rudy then brought out his wallet, "Well, I'm feeling generous, today. Might as well donate some money here.'' he claimed.

"Are you seriously going to donate US dollars on a shrine?'' Kenny asked indecorously.

"Hey guys!" Blu called getting their attentions, "Come over here, I like to you to meet my friends!" she said.

"Are they all chicks?" Rudy shouted in question but Blu only tilted her head in confusion.

"He means is that are they all girls?!" Kenny clarified in a shout.

"Yes." Blu replied.

"Jeez... how much vocabulary does this girl had?'' Gino asked.

"I don't know." Darius replied, "Probably lower than Helmet's." he stated.

Later on, both Yukari and Blu introduced the boys to the girls as the girl introduced themselves back. They say that first impressions are very important but apparently, the girl's were no where impressed towards the boys. Especially Rudy, thanks to his flirty attitude and Darius, with his unjustified laziness.

"So... why did you brought them here - ze?" Marissa asked.

"These boys will be helping us with our problems." Yukari replied cheerfully as the boys looks away sans Helmet who waves his hands.

"Seriously? These boys don't even look so tough if you ask me." Alice stated with an unimpressed look.

"Ouch." Darius quipped with a blank look.

"She got us there." Rudy said.

"I blame my lame looks." Gino whined.

Yukari then let's out a giggle, "You think so? What if I told you that these has the same special powers as Blu." she pointed out.

This caught the girls in surprise, "What? You're joking, right? You gotta be joking, right?!" Reimu demanded in shock.

"Dude... I know that we don't look like one. But is it really that hard to believe that we possessed some kind of special powers?" Rudy asked indecorously.

Remilia then flew towards the boys, specifically towards Helmet, "Is that so? Still...'' she spoke as she got her face close to his, "... if that's true... then are these boys has the capabilities to fight?" she asked, "Let alone survive." she added.

"They sure love to look down on us." Kenny whispered towards Darius.

"Then this place is no better than that shitty city." Darius whispered back harshly.

Helmet then spoke, "Yeah, this adventure sounds super dangerous, but we'll manage.'' he claimed, "We've done dangerous stuffs before, and we've always come out... fine, both physically and...'' he said before doing a long pause.

Everyone looks at each other in confusion, "Uhh... you okay?" Remilia asked.'

"... mentally!" Helmet finished.

"Yeah, this is not gonna work." Reimu grumbled.

Remilia stares at Helmet, she can't tell his expression thanks to the erm... helmet that he's wearing but she let's out a grin, "Out of the five you... you got my interest." she claimed.

"Did I hear that right - ze?'' Marissa asked in shock.

"Someone... let alone a human has gain Remilia's interest." Alice stated also in shock.

"Um... thanks." Helmet replied as Remilia flew back to Sakuya and Meiling, he then turns to the guys, "I think she hates me.'' he whispered.

"She really do, Helmet. So am I." Kenny grumbled.

Reimu then let's out a groan, "Ugh! All right, I get it! These boys are going to help us! Whether they're strong or not, I don't care! If they wanna help, I don't care! And if they die, I won't hold any responsibility!" she ranted in irritation, "Now! I wanna know what are we going to do now? What are you planning, Yukari? And why did you say that I won't like it?!" she demanded.

Gino leaned towards Darius, "Men... this girl is like Kenny." he commented.

"No shit." Darius replied in agreement.

Yukari snaps her fan open as she spoke, "Well... truth to be the told I know who's these invaders are.'' she admitted.

"Wait! You knew?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Remilia demanded.

"I needed Blu to hear it as well." Yukari replied, "Now... before I went to look for Blu, I decided to visit a good friend of mine in another world for information.'' she explained.

"Who is this friend of yours?'' Kenny asked getting into the conversation.

"A man named Mario Martinez." Yukari replied with a smile, "He is old but he is once known as Mario the Great Wizard!" she claimed.

"Pfft! What's so great about some old geezer- ze?'' Marissa asked indecorously.

Yukari snaps her fan closed and pointed it at Marissa, "Hush you! You may call me a lot of things but don't you dare insult a well-respected man such as Mario!" she exclaimed in anger.

Marissa backs away nervously, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry -ze!" she said with her arms raised up.

Yukari then snaps her fan open again, "Anyway... from what Master Mario told me, the ones who attacked us are members of the Dark Forces." she started.

"Dark Forces?'' Sakuya repeated.

"Dark Forces? Lame." Darius quipped, "They should have come up with a better name than that.'' he stated.

"I don't know... it's sound fitting if you ask me." Rudy said.

"What are the Dark Forces?'' Alice asked.

"Not much is known about them but according to Master Mario, these individuals love nothing but create chaos across the universe." Yukari explained.

"So, Gensokyo is not only their target." Blu pointed out.

Yukari nodded, "Precisely." she replied.

"What about those creatures that came along with these people?'' Patchouli asked.

"They are called Emotionless. But other than it's name, Master Mario admitted that they had no additional information about them." Yukari replied.

"Emotionless... interesting." Patchouli mused.

"So, what's the plan now? What are we going to do? And what is it the plan that you claimed that I won't like?!" Reimu demanded impatiently.

Yukari gave her smile, "Simple. Since we're dealing with individuals not from this world, my plan is simple." she said, "We leave Gensokyo for now, travel across the universe, track down a member of the Dark Forces, and get information from them." she counted, "Whatever happens after that, we'll just figure it out.'' she finished.

Everyone including the boys understood and accepted Yukari's plan except for Reimu whom is pale for reasons, "Yeah... I really hate this plan." she grumbled.

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	3. Additional Comrades

After Yukari revealed her plans of traveling across the universe to chase after members of the Dark Forces for more information, Reimu refused to come along but after a few persuasion and blackmailing from her companions, she reluctantly agreed to join them.

"Okay. How are we going to travel across the universe?" Reimu asked in annoyance.

"I doubt traveling through gaps that Yukari makes will help us out." Blu pointed out.

"Indeed." Yukari replied in agreement, "My gap is limited to Gensokyo and a few worlds outside, that's why I had a hard time finding Blu." she stated, "Plus, it was the Heroes Coalition that helped me locate where Blu was drop off.'' she added.

"Heroes Coalition - ze?" Marissa asked.

"I'll explained that another time." Yujaki replied.

Gino then steps forward, "If you want, I can build a transportation that has the capabilities to travel across the universe." he suggested with excitement written on his face.

"You can do that?" Meiling asked in surprise.

Gino nodded vigorously, "Sure! All I need is a piece of cardboard box and a few scraps, and I'm ready to build one." he said.

Reimu hummed before running back inside the shrine, she then came back with a box filled with objects, "Is this what you need?'' she asked handing the box to Gino.

Gino took the box and nodded, "This is more than enough." he replied, "I'll be at the back at shrine to build our ship." he claimed as he ran towards the back of the shrine.

Patchouli turns to the other boys, "Can he really build a ship from those things?'' she asked.

Kenny gave her a dry look, "I doubt it." he replied, "Gino is good inventor, I admit. But creating a ship from those piece of trash is utterly impossible!" he exclaimed as Rudy, Darius and Helmet looks at each other before letting out a snicker.

"While Gino is doing that...'' Yukari spoke as she opens another gap, "... I'll be gathering more people that can aid us in this." she stated as she enters the gap before it closes.

Meiling then turns her attention to the boys, "So... can you guys tell us anything about yourself?'' she suggested.

"What's to know about? We're lame as fuck, no matter how you look at us." Darius replied with a dry look.

Meiling grimaced, "Geez... you sure don't mind looking down on yourself.'' she pointed out.

Darius shrugs his shoulders, "I'm used in getting look down a lot." he admitted.

"I'm kinda interested to your abilities." Patchouli spoke, "Yukari said that you had special abilities similar to Blu, how similar is the question.'' she stated.

"Well... we had different abilities, so it's hardly the same." Kenny replied.

"Hmm..." Patchouli let's out a hum, "You didn't really explained things much but that will do for now." she said.

"By the way...'' Marissa spoke, "... what's up with him - ze?'' she asked jabbing a thumb at Helmet.

"He's just special... annoyance." Kenny grumbled, "Just don't mind him.'' he advised.

"Hey, Kenny!" Helmet called, "Wanna hear a joke?" he asked.

"No, Helmet! I'm not interested!" Kenny replied in annoyance.

"Why are there six pedals and only four directions?'' Helmet asked.

"I said I'm not interested, Helmet!" Kenny shouted.

"Because it's an octopus." Helmet cheered.

"GODDAMMIT! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED, HELMET!" Kenny snapped.

"But you're not laughing.'' Helmet whined.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LAUGH ON A JOKE THE MADE NO SENSE?!" Kenny exclaimed.

Reimu let's out a groan, "I got a feeling that these boys are nothing but pure headaches.'' she grumbled.

"Marissa let's out a laugh, "Well, I like them - ze!" she admitted.

Suddenly another gap opens catching Reimu and Marissa's attention. Out came Yukari followed by eight individuals, six of them are girls that they recognized but the last two, a girl and boy, were unfamiliar to them.

The first girl has a long green hair and has blue eyes. She wears a blue and white outfit similar to a shrine maiden, white socks and red shoes. This is Sanae Kochiya.

The second girl has an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. She wears a long black skirt with a red flower print hem. Has poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes. Behind her is a large twisting rope circle shimenawa with shide. This is Kanako Yasaka.

The third girl wears a short simple purplish-blue dress with a frog print design, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, and a white collar. She has medium length blond hair, grey eyes, a light brown wide-brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top, white kneehighs and black shoes. This is Suwako Moriya.

The fourth girl has blue hair tied into twintails and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat with a white wispy symbol on it, blue wellington boots and carries a cattail. This is Nitori Kawashiro.

The fifth girl has a short silver hair worn in a bob cut, and bright red eyes. She wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and a ghost insignia as well on her breast pocket, and a black ribbon tied off-center in her hair. She carries the Roukanken; a long katana with a cherry blossom insignia and a flower attached to it, and the Hakurouken; a wakizashi. Alongside her is a ghostly half of a formless white phantom as large as her human self. This is Youmu Konpaku.

The sixth girl has red eyes and semi-long black hair. She wears a white blouse, black short skirt, and a tokin. She also has black wings on her back. This is Aya Shameimaru.

The first unfamiliar person is a girl with a short black hair and has purple eyes. She wears a short crop vest strapped two bulky shoulder armor over an orange crop top, black shorts with green & orange belt, black thigh-high socks, white boots, black arms-sleeves and orange gloves. This is Rutee Katrea.

The second unfamiliar person is a boy has a long spiky blonde hair and has blue eyes with a blue headband around his forehead. He wears a white chest armor with blue linings with a white long tattered cape over a blue long-sleeve muscle shirt, white baggy pants with black belt, blue boots and red & black arm-length gloves. This is Stahn Aileron.

"I'm back!" Yukari announced, "And additional help for our excursion." she said.

"Hello, Reimu and Marissa." Sanae greeted with a smile, "Yukari told us what happened, so we are here to help." she claimed.

Rudy stares at Sanae with a dumb smile, "Dude... I think I'm in love...'' he mused only for him to receive a hard slap at the back of his head, courtesy of Kenny.

"Yukari... I understand Sanae, Kanako, Suwako, Nitori and Youmu can help us...'' Reimu started, "... but Aya!" she pointed out.

"Actually... I wasn't going to ask her but she was there when I told Sanae our plans, so she decided to come along as well." Yukari explained.

"Teehee! This little adventures of yours sounds interesting! I might get some nice scoop!" Ata stated with a grin.

"Scoop? She's a reporter!" Darius exclaimed.

"Yep!'' Blu chirped, "Aya is unrelenting when it comes to getting sensationalist news stories, and she frequently twists the truth in her writing to her own advantage." she explained.

"That doesn't sound good." Darius pointed out.

"I agree." Rudy replied in agreement.

Youmu then noticed the boys, "You seem to have some unfamiliar faces with you.'' she pointed out as Rudy flexes his arms.

"So are you." Alice spoke, "Who are those two?'' she asked referring to Stahn and Rutee.

Stahn then spoke, "Hello there." he greeted, "My name is Stahn Aileron, and this is Rutee Katrea." he introduced himself and Rutee whom wave her hand.

"Greetings." Sakuya greeted with a bow.

"You must be new here." Meiling pointed out.

Rutee nodded, "Yeah. Stahn and I are actually from another world." she replied.

"Really? So are we!" Helmet cheered.

"How did the two of you got here?" Remilia asked.

"Well you see back in our world, both Rutee and I were exploring a forest when a large blue hand came out of nowhere and grabs us out from our world. The hand then later drop us in this world and landed at the Moriya Shrine." Stahn explained.

"We've been staying with them for a while until we find a way back home." Rutee stated.

"Large blue hand?" Kenny said indecorously.

"Does it give you high-fives?" Helmet asked.

"Large blue hand, huh?" Darius mused, "Sounds like Doctor Manhattan to me." he claimed as everyone turns their attention to him. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked with a dry look, "Look... I may have said that but that's just my conclusion, doesn't mean that I'm right. Just ignore me, move along, move along.'' he stated in annoyance.

"So, the two of you are coming with us?" Reimu asked.

Rutee nodded, "Yeah, this little trip of yours might give us the opportunity to get back home." she stated.

"But we're ready to help you guys." Stahn claimed, "These Dark Forces and Emotionless seems like a nasty bunch.'' he said.

"That is well appreciated." Alice replied in gratitude.

"So, how's our transportation coming?" Yukari asked.

Kenny facefaulted, "I don't think so, Gino may be an inventor but there is no way he can build a transportation that travels from one world to another! Let alone, build one in less than 20 minutes!" he stated in annoyance. Suddenly, a large shadow looms over them, "What the? Why is it dark all of a sudden?" he asked in confusion.

"Is nighttime already?" Helmet asked, "But I'm not sleepy yet!" he whined.

Reimu then turns to Yukari, "What did you do?'' she accused.

"I did nothing, Reimu. Why are so fast on accusing me?" Yukari replied.

"Uhh... everyone." Kanako called, "You may wanna look up the sky." she said.

Everyone looks up and to their shock, and to Helmet and Nitori's awe, they see a wide, larger than life object above them, the object was so gigantic that they can't identify what it really looks. The object was so gigantic that they can't see the sky anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK/HECK IS THIS?!" Kenny and Reimu shouted at the same time as Aya began to take pictures of the gigantic object.

Before anyone could reply, Gino's voice spoke from inside the gigantic object, "Hey guys! I did it! A build a ship!" Gino quipped in excitement.

"Wait a minute! That's a ship?! And Gino build it?!" Kenny squawked, "How in the world? This is impossible!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Kenny... I think you forgotten what Gino's ability is." Rudy pointed.

"Gino's ability?" Patchouli asked.

"Gino called his ability "Unlimited Creator" which gives him the ability to create, build and invent a lot of stuffs from just scraps, no matter how impossible it is." Darius explained with a blank look.

"That's an amazing ability." Blu said, "Not the type for combat but still amazing.'' she praised.

"I know what's Gino's ability is but I had no idea that he can actually build something this... BIG!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Gino can build the most impossible things." Rudy claimed, "Like the shed back at the junkyard." he pointed out.

"Wait! He build that too! I though it was already there in the first place!" Kenny exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well... if you didn't left us to brood at the other side of the junkyard, then you could have witness Gino build that shed." Darius pointed out, "And I had to admit... he's a monster when comes to building stuff." he admitted.

"Really? Then why didn't you guys tell me that it was Gino who built it!" Kenny demanded.

Rudy rubs the back of his head, "Well... we kinda forgot..." he replied with a nervous grin.

"Yeah. We decided to keep it as a surprise for you, so you'll be surprised yourself." Helmet said cheerfully.

Kenny gave them a blank look, "You guys are assholes." he grumbled.

Gino then spoke again from the ship, "Okay everyone!" he called out, "I can't land this ship on the ground because it's too big, so I'll be sending a dropship to get you guys." he instructed,

"Just how big this thing is?!" Alice exclaimed in shock.

"I regret that I didn't even bother watching him build this." Patchouli expressed. She then noticed Kenny grumbling to himself as he walks away from the boys, she then made her way towards him, "Is there something the matter?" she asked.

Kenny jabs a thumb at the boys, "Those guys.'' he replied, "No matter where I go, they always making me angry." he stated in annoyance.

"Well... from what I observe, their personalities does push some people the wrong way." Patchouli stated, "Do you really hate being around with your friends?'' she asked.

Kenny let's out a sigh, "To be honest... those assholes are not really my friends but a bunch of headaches." he admitted, "I'm just forced to hangout with them since they're fellow outcast like me." he stated.

"I see." Patchouli said, "What about us? Do we annoy you?'' she asked.

Kenny look at her for a minute before speaking, "Well... that ze-girl and that Reimu somewhat annoy me, and I can definitely tell that I won't get along with that Aya girl, and as well as Stahn and Rutee." he admitted, "But as for the rest such as yourself... I don't know... I don't know you girls that much." he stated.

"I see." Patchouli replied, "Well then... would you like to get along with me?" she asked.

Kenny stares at her, "A-Are you sure?" he asked in surprise.

Patchouli nodded, "As long as you tell me a lot of things about the outside world." she stated.

"Fair enough. As long as I have someone level-headed to talk to." Kenny replied in agreement, "Anyway... hope we get along well, Miss Knowledge.'' he said with a smile.

Patchouli smiled back, "Likewise.'' she replied, "And please... call me, Patchouli.'' she requested.

"Hey you two!" Rudy called getting their attention, "The dropship is here! Let's go!" he said as the other got on the ship one by one.

Patchouli and Kenny looks at each other before shrugging their shoulders. The two then got in the dropship as the said transportation flew towards the gigantic ship.

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	4. GS Hustle Fleet

We start the story with a gigantic starship traveling across space when Gino's face pops out from the screen.

"Greetings fellow fanfic readers!" Gino greeted, "Before we start the story, I'd like to explain this ship that me and the others are currently using for traveling.'' he stated. He then pulls down a chart of a Dreadnought, "This is the GS Hustle Fleet created and build up by yours truly. The starship's design is very similar to a Dreadnought which are kilometer-long capital ships mounting heavy, long-range firepower. The GS Hustle Fleet is 1200 kilometer long, with a main gun of commensurate length. An 1000-meter mass accelerator is capable of accelerating one twenty-kilogram slug to a velocity of 8075 km/s (1.3% the speed of light) every two seconds. Each slug has the kinetic energy of about 50 kilotons of TNT, about two and a half times the energy. Inside this ship, it has a control room, a meeting room, a kitchen area, a dining area, a living room, a game room, locker rooms and showers for both genders, a bar, a casino, a karaoke booth, a billiard hall, a bowling alley, a basketball court, a laboratory, an infirmary, a tech garage, a library, a batting center, a training room, a simulation training area, a swimming pool area, and a stage area. The ship also contains countless rooms and office. Safe to say that this ship can house an entire population from five to six worlds." he explained, "I don't want to brag but this ship that I created... is the best." he claimed, "So? Any questions?'' he asked excitedly.

Right in front of him are everyone gathered at the meeting room with Nitori looking at him with stars on her eyes, then Kenny spoke, "Yeah... I don't have any questions but I must say, you outdone yourself with this." he admitted.

"I had a question." Darius chimed, "I had to admit that GS Hustle Fleet sounds like a pretty cool name but what does GS stands for?'' he asked.

"It means Gino Samuels." Gino replied.

"I take it back. GS Hustle Fleet is a lame name.'' Darius said with a blank look.

"Screw you." Gino said back at Darius, "All right... any other questions? You know... like how I managed to build this ship?'' he pointed out.

"Puh-lease... there is no one dumb enough to listen to a nerd like you." Darius stated.

Nitori then raised her hands up, "Me! I wanna know how you build this awesome ship!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"I stand corrected." Darius quipped.

Gino let's out a big smile, "Finally! Someone whom is truly appreciates my creations!" he exclaimed in delight.

Darius shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever." he said, "While you have a talkity-talk with that girl, I'll be heading to my room and get some shut eye.'' he said as he walks away, "Wake me up when we get to wherever we're going or better yet... don't wake me at all.'' he stated as he left the room followed by Stahn, Rutee, Remilia, Sakuya and Kanako.

"My... ain't he a lazy person." Sanae commented.

"Almost as lazy as Reimu - ze!" Marisa said with a grin.

"Oi!" Reimu shouted.

Rudy then turns to Gino, "Hey Gino.'' he called getting his attention, "This is a ship... then that means there's a control room... then that means someone is in-charge of the controls." he stated, "My question is... who the fuck is driving this thing?'' he asked.

"Don't worry, I had this ship on auto-pilot but I'll man it for time to time." Gino replied.

"Or have Darius on controls." Kenny suggested, "I mean, he's good at driving a lot of vehicles. At least we give something to do than just bum around all day.'' he stated.

"Well good-luck on convincing that lazy ass.'' Gino replied.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me drive!" Helmet volunteered in excitement.

"NO!" Kenny, Gino and Rudy shouted at the same time.

"Awww...'' Helmet whined.

"Why won't you let him drive?'' Suwako asked.

"Helmet and vehicles is a recipe for disaster!" Kenny replied, "Helmet once rode a car and the entire city turns into ruins! Helmet is one of the biggest reason why our home city hates us!" he stated in irritation.

"Word of advice: Don't let Helmet ride any kinds of vehicles or anywhere near them at all." Gino advised.

"Just how miserable your lives are?'' Patchouli asked.

"Correction... I am the only one here with a miserable life." Kenny clarified with a blank look.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" suddenly jumps on their feet when they heard a loud shout.

"Woah! What was that?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Kenny grumbled in annoyance.

Remilia came back flying inside the meeting room followed by Sakuya, Remilia has a look of panic as she turns her attention towards Gino and quickly flew towards him before grabbing the helms of his collar, "Human! Turn this ship around!" she demanded.

"Lady Remilia, please calm down!" Sakuya exclaimed in concern.

"Is there's something a matter?" Gino asked.

"My sister! My sister, Flandre! I forgot about her! We need to turn back and get her!" Remilia exclaimed.

"We can't turn back the ship but I can get her for you." Gino replied.

"Really? How?" Remilia asked.

"By building a magical portal!" Gino claimed, "All I need is a mirror and a piece of your power.'' he instructed.

"Wait a minute! Gino, don't get ahead of yourself. Building a magical portal? That's insane!" Kenny exclaimed.

"It's not insane as long as you know what to do." Gino replied as Nitori came back with a large mirror, "Thanks Nitori, now placed it down the floor." he said as Nitori did what she was told. Gino then grabs to wires from a small machine and began to connect it on the mirror, he then pulls out a small gem and placed on top of the mirror, "There!" he said.

"Gino... would you knock it off! There's no way you can create a magical portal!" Kenny pointed out.

Gino ignores him and turns to Remilia, "Now... I want you to charge with any raw power you had, whether it's chii or magic, it's fine. Just placed you hands on the mirror and transfer a small portion of power there.'' he instructed.

Remilia nodded as she placed her palm on the mirror and began to transfer a small portion of her power when Kenny spoke again, "I'm telling you, it's impossible.'' he insisted.

Suddenly the mirror began to glow brightly as the mirror turns to ripples which then shows a red colored place, "It work!" Gino cheered.

Kenny has his mouth wide open, "That... should not... happen..." he said in disbelief.

"Sugoi!" Nitori cheered.

Gino turns to Kenny, "Ya think my Unlimited Creator only works with technology don't you? Wrong! My Unlimited Creator also has the ability create magical stuffs!" he explained with a grin.

Kenny let's out a grunted sigh, "Ugh... you can't blame me for doubting you! But you assholes never once told me the extent of your abilities!" he pointed out.

"So are you." Gino countered.

Kenny was about to retort but he realized that Gino is right, "Touche.'' he said.

"Plus you never ask." Helmet quipped.

"Shut up, Helmet!" Kenny exclaimed.

The ripple then stop as the mirror shows the red colored interior of the the Scarlet Devil Mansion, "There's the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Reimu spoke as a small girl floating walks into view, "And there's the little pest." she pointed out as the girl turns her attention at the portal, "And the little pest noticed us." she said as the small girl flew towards the portal, "And the little pest is flying towards us.'' she said.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING MY SISTER A PEST?!" Remilia exclaimed at the red-themed shrine maiden.

Then the girl came out from the mirror-portal and tackles Remilia with a hug, "Big sis!" she cheered. The small girl has red eyes and short blond hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. She wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks. She also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals which are presented in seven colours are light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again. This is Flandre Scarlet.

"Guwah! Flandre get off me!" Remilia demanded.

Sakuya let's out a sigh, "Well... looks like we don't have to worry about Flandre causing havoc back in the mansion while were gone.'' she stated.

"She's gonna cause havoc here instead - ze." Marisa pointed out with a grin.

Kenny facefaulted, "Brilliant.'' he said sarcastically.

Patchouli then walk towards the mirror-portal, "What are you going to do with this portal?'' she asked.

Gino shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, leave it open, so you guys can visit your mansion from time to time during this trip.'' he stated.

"That's very generous of you.'' Patchouli said, "Well then, I'll be heading back to the mansion for a bit to get some things.'' he said as she turns to Meiling, "Meiling, come and help me." she requested.

"O-okay...'' Meiling replied.

And with that, Patchouli and Meiling enters the mirror-portal as Sakuya turns to Gino, "Would you please tell me where the kitchen is? I want to make a meal for everyone in this ship.'' she stated.

Gino jabs a thumb on his right, "It's in the next room." he replied, "Everything you need is there from kitchen utensils to ingredients.'' he explained.

Sakuya gave him a bow, "Thank you very much." she said before leaving the room.

Youmu then walls towards Gino, "You mentioned a training room before. Can you tell me where it is, I need to keep up with my swords skills?" she requested.

Gino nodded, "The training room is at section 8, five rooms from here.'' he replied as Youmu gave him a bow of appreciation before leaving the room.

"How many sections in this place is available?'' Rudy asked.

"Overall this ship has 10, 259, 000 sections or rooms but only 20 sections so far is accessible." Gino explained.

"That many! How FUCKING big is this ship?!" Kenny exclaimed in shock.

"Is as big as our love for you, Kenny." Helmet replied.

"Shut up, Helmet!" Kenny shouted in frustration.

"Wait a minute." Rudy quipped, "Does everyone know which room to find in this ship?'' he asked.

"They can figure it out on their own!" Kenny replied.

* * *

Later, as the ship continues to travel towards their unknown destination, everyone are busy doing something for themselves. Sakuya is currently making lunch, Patchouli is seen with Meiling placing books in the library, Remilia watching Flandre "play" a game Helmet, Darius is at the TV room alongside Sanae, Kanako and Suwako, Aya is taking pictures around the ship, Youmu is having a spar with Stahn in the training room as Rutee watches them, Alice is at one room reading a book, and Marisa is wandering around the ship, looking for something that she could "borrow".

Meanwhile in the control room, we see Kenny, Gino, Rudy, Yukari, Reimu, Nitori and Blu gathered around the main control.

Reimu crosses her arms, "Okay... we got a ship and all but is it heading?'' she asked.

"To wherever a member of the Dark Forces is?'' Yukari replied.

"The question is WHERE?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Well... thanks to an item that Yukari managed to nagged from one Dark Force member, I managed to track down on of it's members." Gino replied as he checks on his computer, "And according to the Tracking System, one member is spotted in a place called... Twilight Town.'' he claimed.

"Twilight Town? Is that town named after the Twilight movies?" Rudy asked indecorously.

"Twilight Town, huh?" Blu mused, "Hopefully we find a member of the Dark Force there and get information from his or her.'' she stated.

Kenny let's out a sigh, "Easier said than done." he grumbled. He then noticed Yukari staring at him, "What are you looking at?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yukari flips her fan open and looks away, "Nothing." she replied. Kenny shrugs his shoulder and decided to have a conversation with Blu, Yukari then spared him another glance, _"Why does this young man feels familiar? It's like... I met him somewhere before."_ she thought.

 **A/N: Based from XP4Universe.**


	5. Roxas

Twilight Town is a quiet city in endless sunset. The town it is divided into several distinct districts, commonly known as Market Street and Sunset Terrace. In the middle of the streets, we see a group of individuals walking in the street while searching for something.

"So, this is Twilight Town, huh.'' Patchouli mused.

"Seems normal but I like it." Rudy admitted.

"So, what should we do now?'' Stahn asked.

Blu then turns towards everyone, "Well... I suggest that we split up in groups to cover more grounds.'' she suggested, "If we search this whole town as a whole group, our target will be long gone by then.'' she reasoned.

Kenny nodded, "A decent idea...'' he said, "... considering.'' he added,

Darius then raised his hand, "Can I just stay here and take a nap?'' he asked but was ignored.

And with that, everyone agreed to search in groups. Gino then gave one member of each group a tablet, "We'll meet up again at the Central Station, I think it's a good place for a rendezvous.'' he stated.

"Uhh... what's with this stuff?'' Kanako asked pointing her finger at the device on Sanae's hands.

"I believe Gino-san calls that a tablet, he created that so we can contact each other whenever the group is a part." Nitori explained, "Plus, it has a built-in map of this place.'' she added.

"Wait a minute." Kenny called, "How did you managed to create a map of this town? You never been here before!" he pointed out indecorously.

"Well, when we arrived in this world, I had Aya go down here first and had her take a picture of the entire town. The pictures were enough for me to make a very accurate map of this town.'' Gino explained as he turns to Aya, "Those photos you took were a big help, by the way.'' he said.

Aya gave him a grin, "No pleasure.'' she replied.

"Huh... no wonder Aya went missing for a while." Meiling stated.

Yukari then opens her fan, "Now then... I think it's about time that we start our search for this Dark Force member.'' she stated.

And with that, everyone splits up into groups. Due to the author's busy schedule and can only write in his breaks, he can only cover only one group with their search. And these group consists of Kenny, Reimu, Marisa and Helmet, much to Kenny's annoyance. The group began to look around at one street when Helmet wanders through the woods which is beyond borders of the town, prompting the other three to follow him. The four then walks through the woods, after scolding Helmet, when they come across a large manor called the Old Mansion at the outskirts of the town,

Kenny then checks the map on his tablet and frowned, "Accurate my ass... I don't see this mansion anywhere in this map.'' he grumbled.

"Aya must have missed this place." Reimu pointed out.

"Should we get inside? I bet we'll find something in there." Marisa suggested.

All agreed with Marisa in entering the mansion but mansion's gate is locked, so Reimu and Marisa flew above the gate while Helmet tossed Kenny inside like a ragdoll as Helmet simply climbs the gate to get inside.

"Helmet, I told you several times not to throw me around like that!" Kenny exclaimed as he dusted himself.

"You're welcome!" Helmet cheered.

Reimu then saw something outside the mansion, "Hey, who's that?'' she pointed.

The four then noticed a boy running towards the mansion getting chased by strange slim white creatures. The boy has golden blonde-spiky hair and has bright blue eyes. He wears a a black, high-collared jacket. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of gray and black, and had red straps in place of laces. This is Roxas.

As Roxas got closer to the gate, the four decided to hide behind the bushes to observe. Roxas then stops in front of the gate to find it locked, "Great. Invite here and lock me out... huh?" he muttered. Then he suddenly remembers something and pulls out a key-like blade and pointed it at the gate as a bright light shot out from it and struck the lock enveloping it and then the lock completely vanished as the gate slowly opened as he quickly dashed past the bush the four are hiding into the mansion.

The four then turns towards the gate and saw it closed by itself as a man in a dark cloak fights off the creatures outside.

"Woah... what's going on?" Reimu asked.

"I don't know... I just know that I hate it." Kenny replied.

"Was that a sword shaped like a key that he's holding?'' Marisa asked in keen interest.

Helmet let's out a gasp, "You're right! He must be a KEYMASTER! A master of the keys!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Helmet!" Kenny yelled as he stood up, "We better get inside! I got a feeling we won't see any of those creatures there.'' he stated.

The four then went inside the mansion and saw Roxas fighting the same creatures from the outside, much to Kenny' dismay.

Marisa looks at Roxas' weapon in awe, "So, that thing can be used in combat, cool." she said.

"Not cool, Marisa!" Kenny exclaimed as he let's out a groan, "Ugh... you know what... let's just go and help the kid out and get this over with." he suggested.

"How are you gonna fight those creatures?'' Reimu asked.

Both Kenny and Helmet brought out a Plasma Rifles (courtesy of Gino), "With this.'' he replied, "CHAAAARRRGGEE!" he yelled as he ran towards the creatures,

 **(Play Kingdom Hearts 2 Theme - Sinister Sundown)**

"Hey kid! Need any help?!" Reimu called out getting Roxas' attention.

Roxas was surprised by their appearance but nodded nonetheless, "Sure. I appreciate it.'' he replied as he swung his keyblade and hits another creature.

Marisa then raised her hand up as a bright light enveloped her hand and she pointed her hand at the white creatures, " Take this! Comet!" she yelled as a barrage of comets blasted the white creature launching them all over, "Oh yeah! I am awesome" she exclaimed while jumping up and down out of pure joy.

Reimu then pointed her hand at the white creatures in front of her, "Photon!" Reimu yelled as a yellow orb surrounded the creature and exploded to pieces.

Kenny then stood in front of the white creatures, "What's up, you white freaks?! Say hello to my little friend." he claimed as he fires his weapon, only to miss every shot, "Damn it... DAMN IT! Aw, come on!" he exclaimed in frustration.

Reimu looks at him disbelief, "You're not good with that stuff, aren't you?'' she asked.

"Shut up and keep on fighting!" Kenny exclaimed in irritation.

Reimu let's out a sigh and turns to Helmet, "Helmet! Please go and help Kenny!" she ordered.

Helmet turns around, "Okay!" he cheered as he fires his Plasma Rifle but instead of shooting the enemy, he hits Kenny right on the butt.

"OUCH!" Kenny screamed in pain, "Damn it! Shit-fucking-shit! Damn it fucking hurts!" he shouted as he runs around rubbing his butt. The others including Roxas stopped fighting and watches Kenny runs around in bewilderment. Kenny then stopped running and glares at Helmet, "Helmet! What the fuck?! Why did you shoot me in the butt?!" he demanded in anger.

"Uhh... it wasn't me! It was Reimu!" Helmet shouted.

"What?!" Reimu squawked in shock, "Helmet! You're the one who shot him!" she exclaimed.

"Reimu told me to." Helmet replied.

"Helmet, I just told you to help him!" Reimu yelled.

"What? You told him to help me?!" Kenny squawked, "Reimu, you shouldn't have told him to help me!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?'' Marisa asked in confusion.

"Because Helmet has the wrong interpretation of help!" Kenny replied, "Instead of helping, Helmet will just makes things worst for the person he was supposed to help! Last time I got help from him, he hits my face with a crowbar!" he explained, "Do you know what it feels like getting hit by a fucking crowbar?" he asked.

Reimu grimaced at the thought, "Okay... I'll take note of that.'' she replied.

After the white creatures had been dealt with, the four introduced themselves to Roxas who in turn introduced himself to them. Reimu then asked Roxas what he was doing here and he explained what happened to him in great details.

After Roxas finished explaining things, Kenny's left eye twitches in annoyance, "Let me get this straight... this town, this VERY town, right now is not real but a some sort of virtual reality.'' he elaborated.

"If you think of it that way... then yeah." Roxas replied.

Kenny then let's out a frustrated sigh, "Great... just great!" he said, "We came to this town... only to find out that it's not even real! Instead, this town is nothing but a fucking simulation!" he ranted.

"No wonder we didn't see any people around." Reimu pointed out.

"We can't see people... because we are invisible!" Helmet exclaimed.

"But how did this happen?" Reimu asked.

"My only conclusion is that we entered this simulation by accident." Kenny replied, "How? Don't ask. I don't know the answer." he said.

"So, what are we gonna do now?'' Marisa asked.

Kenny let's out a sigh, "Well... we're already here, so why not assist Roxas to whatever he came here for.'' he stated.

Roxas nodded, "Thanks a bunch.'' he said in gratitude.

The five then went upstairs and went towards a door on the right foyer, they then entered one room which is decorated in white with a few furniture but what caught their attentions are numerous drawing posted on the wall. Roxas walks past pictures he saw when he was in this room before and stops at one of him in an alleyway of the dark city he saw in his dreams as the others looks around.

Unbeknownst to the others, Roxas gets a sudden headache as a vision appears on his mind.

 **(Flash Back)**

Thunder rumbles in the sky of the city as a cloaked Roxas walks through the dark streets. He then passes a young man who is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. The young man wears the basic black gloves and boots. His black coat, however, is one of the more distinctive ones in the group, as its sleeves close up tightly around his arms and emphasizes his lithe and skinny build. He has fair skin with rosy hues, a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye. This is Axel.

"Your mind's made up?" Axel asked.

Roxas stops walking, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." he replied.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel exclaimed.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

Roxas's vision stops, he turns to his right to see Kenny, Reimu, Marisa and Helmet backed against a wall with frighten looks, though he can't tell if Helmet is really frighten thanks to his headwear. Roxas looks ahead and saw a young girl sitting by the table. The girl has a shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes, she wears a plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals. This is Namine.

"Namine." Roxas spoke the girl's name.

"You know her?'' Reimu asked in surprise.

Roxas nodded, "I met her several times before.'' he replied.

"Well... would you please tell her to appear normally." Kenny spoke, "Her sudden appearance almost gave me a heart attack.'' he grumbled.

Roxas looks back at Namine, "Organization XIII... they're a bad group." he said.

"Bad or good, I don't know." Namine replied, "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something." she stated.

"Sounds like bad guys to me." Marisa quipped.

"Searching for what?'' Roxas asked.

"Kingdom Hearts." Namine replied as Roxas chuckles, "Funny?" she asked.

"It's just, I think-I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask...'' Roxas spoke as he walks to the table and leans against it, "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore." he stated.

"You are..." Naminé spoke when she suddenly flickers.

"Naminé!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Fucking simulation glitches.'' Kenny grumbled.

The form of Naminé breaks into several pieces and disappears. A man then appears in a flash of data. The man's face is covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth, and he tied two intersecting belts around his head, one passing over where his left eye should be. He wears a long, red cape with a quadrate cross cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which are yellow. This cut exposes a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt. Overtop this shirt, he wears what seems to be grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs are covered by a long, black cloth lined with yellow, which itself has several brown straps pinned onto the front, seemingly for no purpose other than to create yet another angular pattern. On a yellow sash that hangs around his waist are three brown pouches, descending downward diagonally on his left hip. These pouches are all identical, all sporting the same design on the top flap, and all closed by a darker brown strap that attaches to a silver button on the right ride, a grey tassel hanging from each button. The man wears a dark colored scarf around his neck. He also has light colored sleeves. This is DiZ.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." DiZ claimed.

"Woah! Who is this guy?" Reimu asked in shock.

"He must be the ghost in this mansion!" Helmet exclaimed.

"He is made of data, Helmet! So, he ain't a ghost!" Kenny shouted, "Plus, you already know what a real ghost looks like.'' he said.

"Oh... right...'' Helmet said.

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!" Roxas demanded.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be." DiZ replied.

"But what IS a Nobody!?" Roxas insisted.

"Just answer the kid's question and let's get this over with!" Kenny exclaimed, "It's giving me a fucking headache.'' he said when a man in a black hooded coat appears, "Ugh... great... more headaches...'' he grumbled.

"DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!" the hooded man said.

Then a portal springs up behind DiZ when Namine came out, "Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" she exclaimed.

"I'll... disappear...?" Roxas said in confusion.

"No further outbursts!" DiZ said as he walks towards Namine.

"No, you won't disappear! You'll-" Namine tried to finish her sentence but DiZ grabs her and covers her mouth.

"Wait!" Roxas called.

"Le the girl go, you freaks!" Reimu shouted.

"Don't be such a meanie!" Helmet exclaimed.

The three tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by the hooded man, "Hey! Out of the way!" Reimu demanded.

Naminé then got DiZ's clench over her mouth, "Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" she exclaimed.

Naminé and DiZ then begin to fade away through the portal.

"Let her go!" Roxas shouted as the portal vanishes along with the hooded man. Roxas then holds out his left hand, "Naminé!" he called out.

"What the heck just happened?'' Reimu asked in confusion.

"I don't know... I just know that I hate it.'' Kenny grumbled in annoyance.

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	6. Roxas Part 2

After the fiasco from the White Room, the five decided to go the library at the foyer. Inside the library, Marisa began to check on the books with keen interest as Reimu watches her just in case Marisa decided to "borrow" those books while Kenny and Helmet decided to check on the place. Meanwhile, Roxas noticed that there was coloring utensils on the table in the middle of the room and begin to draw 3 circles on it when suddenly the floor began to glow and then disappear leaving a gray staircase leading to a hidden basement, surprising everyone.

The five then went down and entered a computer room. There they see a bunch of computers stacked at one corner, Roxas then walked up to the computer to get a closer look at it. He then had a sharp headache as he held his hand to his to head as if remembering something.

 **(Flashback)**

In an unknown city somewhere the boy known as Roxas was wearing a black jacket members of the organization wear was walking down the dark street as he spotted Axel as he stood in front him leaning on the side of a building as if he was waiting for Roxas to come by.

" So its true, you really are leaving then?" Axel asked to Roxas

" Yeah." Roxas said while walking past him.

" Roxas! The Organization will destroy you if you leave!" Axel yelled.

" Nobody would miss me." Roxas said while leaving Axel behind.

" Thats not true. I would miss you." Axel replied with a depressed look.

Later on that day after what looked like a fight Roxas stood over a silver haired boy wearing a black blindfold who looked like he lost the fight.

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?!" The silver haired youth said with anger in his voice.

"Shut up!" Roxas said as he lifted his keyblade to deal the final blow only to have his opponent counter with his own keyblade knocking Roxas back and unconscious. He then walked up to Roxas and stabbed his keyblade into the ground next to Roxas' head.

Later in an underground basement, we see DiZ and a man in black coat looking down at the unconscious Roxas.

"What shall you do with him, DiZ?" The man in black asked

"I shall create a fake town and replace his memories with fake ones. He should be grateful." DiZ said to the man in black, "Within a years time, Namine should be done gathering Sora's memories." he explained.

"What will happen to Roxas?" the man asked.

"He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back." DiZ replied as turns and walks toward the set of monitors, "Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers." he stated.

"Poor thing." the man said.

DiZ sits down and punches in some keys, "It's the fate of a Nobody." he claimed.

The machine starts up and changes Roxas into data and Roxas is gone.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

Roxas's headache stops after the flash back and his anger rises. His body began to shake as the Keyblade appears in his hands, RAAAAGHH!" he yelled as he begins to hack away violently at the computer monitors as the others watches him in shock.

"Boy... what got him so upset?'' Marisa asked in confusion.

After finishing smashing the computers, Roxas took a deep breath and turns to the others, "Sorry guys... I remembered something that angered me. I just need something to vent it out.'' he stated.

Reimu waves her hands, "It's fine. Whatever it it that angers you, you have the right to vent it out.'' she replied.

Roxas let's out a sigh, "Yeah... let's... let's just keep going." he suggested.

"To where then?" Kenny asked as he crosses his arms.

Then a door opens from the left side of the room, "Ooooh... it opened on it's own!" Helmet cooed, "And I didn't even say 'Open Sesame'!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Helmet.'' Kenny said as he walks ahead, "Let's go." he said.

The five then enters the door towards a basement hall. Inside they saw Axel leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, "Hey Roxas, I've been waiting for you." he claimed.

"Great... who the hell is this motherfucker?" Kenny asked in annoyance.

"Axel..." Roxas muttered.

"You know this guy?'' Reimu asked.

Roxas nodded, "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up on quick." he claimed.

"Are you sure about this, kid?" Kenny asked as Roxas nodded again. Kenny let's out a scoff, "Whatever.'' he said.

And with that, Kenny, Marisa, Reimu and Helmet runs out of the basement hall leaving Roxas to face Axel alone.

"You really do remember me this time?" Axel mused, "I'm SO FLATTERED." he yelled as his anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames, "But you're too late!" he exclaimed. Roxas then conjures the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades, much to Axel's shock, "Two?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm ready, Axel!" Roxas replied.

Axel then brought out his chakrams as he smiles at Roxas, "Come here. I'll make it all stop!" he exclaimed.

 **(Play Kingdom Hearts 2 OST - The 13th Struggle)**

Axel then lit the floor on fire causing Roxas' feet feet to burn. Roxas then charged at Axel who leapt into the fire to dodge Roxas. Axel dashed out of the fire causing a pillar of fire to follow him which Roxas dodged and threw Oblivion at Axel striking him multiple times as Roxas followed up with a vicious combo with the Oathkeeper launching Axel into the air completely stunned. Roxas leapt up and caught Oblivion and began to combo Axel mercilessly as he ended the assault by slamming both of his keyblades into Axel's stomach knocking him into the ground creating pillars of light erasing all of the fire in the room.

"Axel..." Roxas muttered.

Axel pants heavily as he began to disappear, "Let's meet again in the next life." he said.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Roxas replied.

Axel let's out a chuckle, "Silly. Just because you have a next life..." he mused as he vanished in black smoke.

Roxas walks up to where Axel vanished, he closed his eyes and tried not to mourn for his fallen friend. Later, Roxas walks through the basement corridor and saw the others staring at two capsules.

Marisa noticed him, "Ah! Roxas!" she called, "Did you beat him?" she asked.

Roxas let's out a sigh, "Yeah... I did..." he replied solemnly.

Everyone looks at each other as Reimu spoke, "I see... then we won't ask what happened.'' she said.

Roxas smiled, "Thanks." he said, "By the way... what are you looking at?'' he asked.

Kenny pointed his finger at the capsules, "That." he replied.

Roxas looks up at the capsules and saw two persons sleeping inside, an anthropomorphic dog and duck to be exact. The anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. He has two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. His hat is orange (save for a blue band in the middle) and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There is a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well (strangely, the lenses of these goggles seem to be quite a bit smaller than his eyes). He wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wears a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. His pants are yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. He wears a very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside.

The anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same color, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his hat. His outfit is a modified version of his original blue sailor's suit. His blue hat, which resembles a beret, has a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket is navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There are three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers. The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He has a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. He also wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists, and, like his cartoon version, he does not wear pants.

"…Donald. …Goofy?" Roxas spoke their names.

"You know them?'' Kenny asked in surprise.

Roxas shook his head, "Not really." he replied as he walks towards the next room.

The others looks at each other in confusion, "Wow... he knows their names yet he does not know them! He must be psychic!" Helmet exclaimed.

"He probably knows them by face and name." Kenny pointed out.

"That's possible." Reimu replied, "But I had a feeling that there's more to that." she claimed.

Kenny shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with.'' he said.

The five then enters the next door at the end of the hall. Inside they see DiZ standing in a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule.

Kenny facefaulted, "Great... him again." he grumbled in annoyance.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one." DiZ greeted rather ominously.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" Roxas asked as the others stood back behind him.

"To half of Sora, of course." DiZ replied, "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII." he claimed.

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I am a servant of the world." DiZ replied as he let's out a laugh, "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best." he pointed out.

"Was that… Was that supposed to be a joke?" Roxas asked angrily as he conjures a Keyblade, "Cause I'm not laughing!" he exclaimed as he runs up to DiZ and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through DiZ. Roxas, surprised, stands straight.

"My apologies. This is only a data-based projection." DiZ replied.

"Shit.'' Kenny grumbled.

Roxas screams in anger, and futilely strikes DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanishes and reappears behind him while Roxas catches his breath.

"Come, over here." DiZ called in front of the large capsule.

Roxas stares at DiZ, "I hate you so much…" he said.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good." DiZ suggested.

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Roxas exclaimed as he runs and cuts again through DiZ. DiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain.

Inside the capsule was a young boy, still asleep is floating inside, Roxas stares at him while the others were in shock and awe. Reimu, for some reason, can't help but stare at the young boy.

The young boy has a spiky brown hair and has blue eyes. He wears a large yellow shoes, a white and black jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain.

"Sora…" Roxas muttered the boy's name as he let's out a smile, "You're lucky." he said, "Looks like my summer vacation is…over." he claimed.

And with that, a bright light engulfs the entire room, blinding everyone as Roxas vanished.

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	7. Sora, Donald and Goofy

As the light dies down, the only ones left in bright white room are Kenny, Helmet, Reimu and Marisa... Roxas is nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck just happened - ze?'' Marisa asked in confusion.

"I don't know...'' Reimu replied when she noticed that Roxas is gone, "... wait, where's Roxas?'' she asked.

Kenny turns to the large capsule, "I think I had an idea of where he is, right now." he claimed.

Reimu then walks next to him, "You're kidding, right?'' she asked as she understood what Kenny meant as she stares at the capsule.

Kenny shook his head, "I wish I was. But from what that masked freak just said to Roxas, Sora... the boy inside the capsule... is actually his Nobody. Whatever that is." he stated.

"You mean... Roxas is gone -ze?'' Marisa asked.

"I wouldn't be too sure..." Kenny replied, "... granted, I never like the kid but I can definitely tell that he ain't gone for good." he said as he stares at the sleeping Sora, "If what the masked freak said is true... then Roxas is Sora and Sora is Roxas... so Roxas is still there... just inside Sora's heart.'' he explained.

Marisa grabs both sides of her head, "This is so complicated - ze!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly a hearing sound was heard as Kenny, Reimu and Marisa turns to Helmet who pulled out his tablet and answers it, "Hello!" he greeted.

 _"Helmet? Why are you holding the tablet? I thought I gave it to Kenny!"_ Gino replied in confusion.

"I... I don't know..." Helmet replied.

 _"Just hand it to Kenny!"_ Gino requested.

"Okay!" Helmet chirped as he handed the tablet to Kenny, "Gino wants to talk to you.'' he said.

Kenny rudely snatched the tablet from Helmet's hands, "Give me that.'' he said as he answers the call, "Kenny here! What do you want?" he asked.

 _"Where the hell are you?''_ Gino asked.

"We're in a weird place, right now. I'll explained later.'' Kenny replied, "What are you guys doing?'' he asked.

 _"Dude... you would not believe this."_ Gino stated, _"We were just walking around this empty town, I mean... seriously there's no one around but us! Then all of a sudden there was a bright light and the next thing we knew, the town is now filled with people."_ he explained, _"Just what's up with this place?''_ he asked in confusion.

Kenny then looks at the capsule behind him, "Yeah... I think we may have the answers about that." he replied.

 _"What do you mean?''_ Gino asked.

"I'll explained later." Kenny replied, "Where are you, right now?'' he asked.

 _"We're currently heading towards the station to regroup with the others.''_ Gino replied, _"Turns out that our target has left this town sometime ago."_ he claimed.

"Fuck." Kenny cursed, "Okay... we'll meet you there in a bit.'' he said before hanging up.

"What's going on - ze?'' Marisa asked.

"Our target is gone." Kenny replied, "Also... we're back in the real world." he added.

"Really?'' Helmet asked.

Kenny nodded, "It seems the moment Roxas and Sora become one, the bright light brought us back here in the real world." he explained.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Reimu asked as she kept on staring at Sora.

Before anyone could speak, two persons enters the bright white room catching their attention, "Oh lookie! It's the doggy and the ducky!" Helmet pointed out cheerfully.

The anthropomorphic dog named Goofy and the anthropormorphic duck named Donald Duck walks towards them, "Gwarsh. Who are you people?'' Goofy asked.

The two sides then introduced themselves to each other, "So... are you here to wake this boy up - ze?'' Marisa asked.

Donald nodded, "Yes." he replied.

"Why are you guys sleeping in this place to begin?'' Kenny asked.

Goofy and Donald looks at each other, "We don't remember.'' they replied at the same time while shrugging their shoulders.

Kenny gave them a look of disbelief, "Wait a minute... you've been sleeping in this place for who knows how long... yet... you have no idea why you were asleep?!" he pointed out in disbelief.

Goofy and Donald looks at each other again, "Yeah..." they replied at the same time.

Kenny let's out a grumbled sigh of annoyance, "Whatever... just... just go and wake the kid up.'' he said.

Both Goofy and Donald nodded and made their towards the capsule where Sora is seen sleeping while floating at the same time, Reimu took a step back.

"Sora!" Donald called out.

"Sora, wake up." Goofy followed.

"Ya need to get ready for school!" Helmet exclaimed.

Sora wakes up and the capsule opens again in front of Donald and Goofy while the others are in the far back. Sora stretches and the other two laugh at how small his clothes have gotten. Sora jumps out of the capsule in front of them and grabs them in his arms.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora cheered.

They laugh and hop in a circle, Kenny watches them in disbelief, "What are those idiots doing?'' he asked.

"They haven't seen each for a while, so I guess it's understandable that they're happy being together again - ze.'' Marisa stated.

Then anthropomorphic cricket climbs on Sora's shoulder, yawns, and stretches. The anthropomorphic cricket has olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and wears white gloves, he dresses very formally, wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also sports tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips. This is Jiminy Cricket.

"That was some nap!" Jiminy claimed as hops down to the floor.

"You mean, we were asleep?" Sora asked in surprise.

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy…" Jiminy replied.

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked.

The four then began to recollect their thoughts, "Uhh…" Donald muttered.

"Let's see…we defeated Ansem…" Sora counted.

"Yep." Goofy chirped.

"…restored peace to the world… found Kairi…" Sora continued, "Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far." he claimed.

"Then what?" Donald asked.

Goofy then turns to Jiminy, "What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked.

Jiminy takes out a book, "Gee, there's only one sentence…" he claimed, "Thank Naminé." Hmm… I wonder who that is." he said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at one another and shake their heads as Donald turns to Jiminy with a blank look, "Some journal that is." he said in disappointment.

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!" Jiminy suggested earning a nod of agreement from the tree.

Sora then noticed Kenny and others, "Woah... who are those people?" he asked.

Donald and Goofy then calls out for them and the four introduced themselves while telling Sora and the others about their current agenda.

"So... you guys are looking for a member of a Dark Forces." Sora pointed out, "Can't say I've ever heard of them.'' he admitted.

"Can't blame you. But our target has left this town sometime ago... so were back to square one." Reimu replied.

"Gawrsh... why are you so after these people?" Goofy asked.

"Because these freaks attacked our homeworld - ze.'' Marisa replied with her arms crossed.

"Correction.'' Kenny spoke as he jabbed a thumb at Reimu and Marisa, "Their home world.'' he clarified.

"And were not gonna let them do another attack in our home world again." Reimu claimed.

Sora nodded, "I see." he said, "Well... if you don't mind. The four us would like to offer you guys our assistance.'' he suggested.

This surprises Reimu and Marisa while Helmet let's out an excited clap and Kenny let's out a groan, "A-are you sure?'' Reimu asked, "Not that we appreciate it but I got a feeling that there's something you guys needed to do.'' she pointed out.

Sora, Goofy and Donald looks at each other, "I think we can deal things at the same time." he replied, "Right guys?'' he asked.

"Yup!" Goofy chirped in agreement.

"Absolutely!" Donald followed.

Reimu let's out a smile, "If that so... then welcome aboard!" she replied in a glee.

"Great... additional headaches in this trip... just what I needed.'' Kenny grumbled.

"I don't know... I'm more concern on Reimu, right now - ze.'' Marisa replied.

"From what?" Kenny asked.

"Reimu is smiling - ze." Marisa pointed out.

"What the fuck is wrong with that?" Kenny asked indecorously.

"You don't understand - ze! Reimu only smiles when money is involve! And seeing her smiling more often, creeps me out - ze!" Marisa exclaimed.

Kenny then looks at Reimu shaking hands with Sora, the way the red-colored shrine maiden looks at the spiky haired boy was quite... amorous, _"Huh? I think I had the idea of what making Reimu smile a lot."_ he thought.

"So, what are we gonna do now?'' Sora asked.

"We're about to regroup with the others at the station." Reimu replied.

"Then let's get going." Sora declared.

And with that, the group left the bright white room and out of the mansion and through the forest. As Sora, Reimu, Goofy, Donald and Helmet walks ahead, Marisa and Kenny walks slowly from the far back.

Marisa scooted closer to Kenny, "By the way... aren't we going to tell Sora bout Roxas?'' she asked.

Kenny shrugs his shoulders, "Nah. It's better for the kid to discover it on his own." he replied.

* * *

Later the group arrives at Twilight Town. As they walk inside an alley, Sora stopped and began to look around.

Kenny walks next to him, "What's wrong?'' he asked.

"You know, I think I've been to this town." Sora claimed.

Kenny, Marisa and Reimu immediately realized why Sora feels familiar with the town. Then Helmet spoke, "Really? I think so too." he claimed.

"Of course you've been here, Helmet! You never left town!" Kenny shouted.

Goofy and Donald looks at each other, "What's it called?" the latter asked.

Sora thought about it, "Hmm… guess I must've imagined it." he replied.

The group then continues to walk through the alley as they come across a back-alley clubhouse called the Usual Spot. Inside the place are three teens, two boys and one girl to be precise.

The first boy has brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair. He wears baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes are the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sport white tips, grey soles, and each has two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. He also wears a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it. This is Hayner.

The second boy appears to be a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. He holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wears a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side in large, white letters. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck. This is Pence.

The girl has bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing has a Summer feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. She also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm. This is Olette.

The three teens are lying around the room in boredom when they saw the group enters the place in curiosity... except for Kenny, who doesn't give a fuck about things.

"What do you want!?" Hayner asked kinda rudely.

Sora waves his hands, "Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." he replied.

"Now you know. This is our spot." Hayner claimed.

Pence then walsk towards them, "Umm…" he hummed curiously.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You're… new around here, right?" Pence pointed out, "I'm Pence." he introduced himself.

"Hayner." Hayner revealed his name, "Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." he said before leaving the place.

Olette then approaches them, "My name's Olette." she introduced herself, "Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" she pointed out.

"Homework?" Sora asks in confusion as he looks at Donald and Goofy who shrug.

"I don't have summer homework.'' Helmet claimed.

"Because you never had one! You've finished school years ago!" Kenny exclaimed, "And how you manage to graduate is beyond me." he stated.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh, sorry. We're Kenny, Reimu, Marisa, Helmet, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Goofy introduced himself and everyone.

"Hey there." Sora greeted.

"Hello!" Helmet followed.

Olette and Pence looks at each other as the former spoke, "Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you." she claimed.

"He sure seemed in a hurry." Pence pointed out, "He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." he said describing the person's appearance through hand gestures.

"Who could that be?'' Reimu asked.

Sora, Goofy and Donald thought about it when they realized whom Pence is referring to, "The King!" Donald exclaimed in excitedly.

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station." Pence replied.

"What a coincidence! That's where we are heading right now!" Reimu claimed.

"The station! Thanks!" Sora said in appreciation.

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette said before leaving.

"Later." Pence said following Olette.

Donald then turns to everyone, "Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, let's get to the station!" Sora said.

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	8. Goodbye, Twilight Town

Later that day, we see Kenny's group alongside Sora, Goofy and Donald making their way towards the Central Station.

"Helmet! How many times do I have you to tell you that you need to upgrade your phone to version six?!" Kenny chastised.

"In a top ten list... five is higher than six." Helmet replied in a smooth voice.

"We're not in top ten!" Kenny exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I see the station!" Reimu announced.

Sora smiles, "All right!" he cheered, "I wonder where the king is?'' he mused.

"Are you really sure, you'll find him here - ze?'' Marisa asked.

Donald nodded, "Of course! Pence said that the king wears a black robe and has large ears! So, it has to be the king!" he stated.

Goofy looks forward, "Gwarsh! I don't see anyone with that kind of description but I do see some strange creatures ahead of us.'" he pointed out.

This caught everyone's attention, they look forward and saw many slim, white creatures blocking their way.

"Ah great...'' Kenny grumbled, "... these assholes again...'' he said.

And with that, the group prepared themselves as the slim, white creatures charges towards them.

 **(Play Kingdom Hearts 2 OST - Tension Rising)**

Donald brought out a large wand, " Thunder!" the duck yelled as a thunderbolt struck a group of enemies taking them out in the process while Goofy bashes his targets with his shield.

Marisa then raised her hand up as a bright light enveloped her hand and she pointed her hand at the white creatures, "Eat this ya freaks! Comet!" she yelled as a barrage of comets blasted the white creature launching them all over, "I am unstoppable!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down out of pure joy.

Reimu then pointed her hand at the white creatures in front of her, "Photon!" she yelled as a yellow orb surrounded the creature and exploded to pieces.

Sora leapt into the air pointing his keyblade as a large orange ball formed at the tip " Take this! Ragnarok!" Sora yelled as the ball exploded into orange lights piercing the creatures juggling them into the air.

Meanwhile Helmet kept on firing his Plasma Rifle, 'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Wang - I mean... BANG!" he shouted with every shot.

Kenny pointed his Plasma Rifle at one target, "Eat this bitch!" he shouted as he fires his weapon only to miss, "Damn it!" he cursed as he fires again and missed, "FUCK!" he exclaimed in frustration.

Helmet then noticed that more creatures are coming towards them, "Uhh... guys... more of their friends are coming...'' he pointed out.

"Fuck! We'll be overwhelmed!" Kenny exclaimed.

Before anything could happen, a small figure wearing a black robe with big round ears swoops down from above and destroys the remaining creatures with his own Keyblade.

"Is that the guy Pence was talking about - ze?" Marisa asked.

"He has big ears!" Helmet cheered.

Sora is amazed at the sight as Donald and Goofy pushes Sora down out of the way, "Your Majesty?" the duck asked in surprise.

The figure kept his back on them, "Shh!" he hushed, "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." he advised as he holds out a munny pouch, "Here." he said as Sora takes it.

The suddenly the figure runs to the Market Street, "Your Majesty!" Donald called out.

"He sure looks in a hurry.'' Reimu stated.

"The King… was that really him?" Sora mused.

"It coulda been…" Goofy replied, "Yep, I know it was!" he chirped.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald said in relief.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora asked.

Goofy nodded, "Uh-huh." he answered.

"But we just saw him…" Sora pointed out.

"Yep." Donald chirped.

"And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!" Sora claimed with a smile.

"He's gotta be!" Donald said in agreement.

"Who's Riku?" Reimu asked.

"He is my best friend!" Sora replied with a smile.

Kenny looks around, "Guys! As much as I love to hear about Sora's best friend, we need to meet up with the others and get on a train before more those things comes out.'' he stated.

Sora nodded, "Yeah! Let's get going!" he replied.

The group enters the station. As they got inside, they saw the others scattered around the place when Gino notices them.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Gino called as everyone turns their attention towards the newly arrivals.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you guys to arrive.'' Darius grumbled whom is sitting down on the floor along with Sanae, Suwako and Kanako.

Flandre flew towards Helmet and gave him a hug as Reimu spoke, "Sorry for being late, we got into some peculiar situation." she stated.

"How peculiar?'' Blu asked when she noticed Sora, Goofy and Donald, "And who are they?'' she pointed out.

Kenny then begrudgingly began to explain the events that occur during their separation, from discovering that they entered a simulation world by accident to meeting Sora, Goofy and Donald, but Kenny left out the part about Roxas.

Sora, Donald and Goofy then introduced themselves as everyone did in return.

Yukari gave Sora a look of interest, "My... I can definitely tell that you're a very interesting young boy.'' she stated.

Sora rubs the back of his head, "Uhh... thanks..." he replied as Reimu glares at the Gap Yokai.

Kenny then turns to Blu, "Gino told me that we lost our target in this town?'' he asked.

Blu nodded, "Unfortunately... our target left the town without us noticing it." she replied, "However, we decided to drop our plans on chasing that person.'' she claimed.

"Why - ze?'' Marisa asked in surprise.

Alice then spoke, "You see... we met a strange individual earlier today.'' she replied, "He told us that we can get the answers that we need if we board a certain in this station that will take us to a place where a certain powerful wizard lives.'' she explained.

"Said wizard might have the answers that we need.'' Patchouli added.

"I see." Kenny said.

"Which train are we riding again?'' Rudy asked. Patchouli then pointed at a purple train with yellow decorations, star-shaped windows and a witch hat-shaped top with stars as designs, "I'm not getting on that train." he said.

Stahn crosses his arms, "We don't have much a choice." he countered.

Kenny turns to Patchouli, "Who told you guys about that?'' he asked.

"He is quite an odd individual and we couldn't see what he looks like." Patchouli replied, "But he was small, he wears a black robe with a hood and has large round ears.'' she described.

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "That description sounds awfully familiar.'' he claimed.

Sora, Goofy and Donald then realized whom Patchouli is talking to, "The king!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"You know him?'' Blu asked as the trio nodded, "Huh? How about that!" she mused.

"Wait! That guy is a king?'' Rutee asked in surprise, "Kinda odd looking king if you ask me.'' she stated.

Darius then stood up as Sanae, Suwako and Kanako did the same thing, "I don't know about you guys but we get on-board the train and get out here. Besides, I got some volleyballs I need to spike into a volcano." he said.

"Putting aside his volleyball thingie, he is right.'' Yukari said, "The seven of you should get some tickets before we board the train.'' she suggested as she pointed her fan at the ticket booth.

Sora nodded, "Okay." he replied.

As Sora made his way towards the ticket booth, they suddenly heard a voice, "Wait up!" a familiar voice called.

Everyone turns to see Hayner, Pence and Olette running towards them, "God... what do they want?'' Kenny grumbled.

"Who are those kids?'' Gino asked.

"We met them from town earlier.'' Reimu replied as she was surprise to see them again.

The three locals stops in front of Sora, "Hey, Sora…" Hayner greeted.

"What?" Sora asked in confusion.

Hayner shook his head, "Nothing, but…" he trails.

Then Pence spoke, "We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." he claimed.

"Oh... really? Thanks!" Sora said in gratitude.

Then everyone heard a ringing sound, "You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette advised.

Sora nodded, "Right." he replied as he walks towards the ticket booth.

Sora then takes out the Munny Pouch at the teller. Olette notices this and gasped, getting Donald's attention, "What is it?" the duck asked.

Olette then takes out an exact copy of the Munny Pouch that Sora is holding, "They're the same." Goofy pointed out in awe.

"Yeah." Olette replied in agreement.

Kenny, Reimu and Marisa looks at each other, they know the exact reason why they have the same munny pouches while Helmet remains oblivious.

Sora looks to both pouches before shrugging his shoulders, he then turns at the teller, "Seven tickets, please!'' he asked as he gets seven tickets from the teller and gave Donald, Goofy, Kenny, Helmet, Reimu and Marisa each.

"I got tickets! I got tickets!" Helmet cheered.

"Just don't loose it, you nimrod." Kenny advised.

Sora then looks up at the ceiling, "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…" he said solemnly while everyone looks at him.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"You're thinkin' too much." Goofy said.

Reimu then placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know about you but I kinda like this town.'' she claimed, "Would it be nice to visit this town from time to time?'' she asked with a smile.

Sora smiles back, "Yeah, you're right!" he replied cheerfully.

Aya then lean towards Alice, "Kinda strange seeing Reimu acting so nice.'' she whispered.

Alice nodded, "It is." she replied in agreement.

And with that, everyone began to get on the train one by one, "This is going to be a long journey according to that person, so better prepare yourselves well.'' Yukari advised.

"Good thing I brought my food stash with me.'' Darius claimed with a grin.

"I can't believe you have that much food with you." Gino pointed out indecorously.

"Okay, let's go!" Sora announced as Donald and Goofy nodded in reply. Sora then turns to Hayner, Pence and Olette, "Bye" he said as Donald and Goofy waves their hands as they enter the train.

"Hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked with a thinking face.

Sora thought about it, "Positive." he replied, "Why do you ask?" he asked.

Hayner shook his head, "I dunno." he replied with a smile.

Sora smiles back when suddenly a tear falls down on his cheek. The other three are surprised and so is Sora when he starts to brush it away, "Huh?" he said in surprise.

"You okay?" Olette asked in concern.

"Y-yeah." Sora replied, "Don't know where it came from." he stated.

Hayner chuckles, "Pull it together." he advised.

Meanwhile, Kenny saw this from one window, _"Fuck... Roxas' feelings of leaving his friends is past on to Sora..."_ he thought, _"Damn that masked freak.''_ he cursed from his mind.

Sora rubs the back of his head, "Right… See ya." he said a he waves his hand before enters the train. He waves again as the door closes as Hayner, Pence and Ollette watches them go

As the train left the town, Pence turns to Hayner and Olette, the former crosses his arms while the latter breathes out a sugh.

Inside the train, the others decided to get some shut eye while Helmet, Flandre, Aya, Sora, Donald, and Goofy watches outside as the train rolls on. Sora takes out the Munny Pouch and stares at it. The blue crystal ball is in it, and he holds that up to the light as Reimu watches him in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Twilight Town, we go to a cliff and see Axel, Namine and a hooded figure standing there.

Axel placed his hands on a fence, "Guess that's that.'' he mused.

"Let's go." the hooded figure spoke.

"Go where?'' Axel asked indecorously, "It's not like we have homes to return to.'' he stated as he turns to his companions, "We don't exist, remember?'' he reminded.

"Yes, that's true. We may have not have homes..." Namine spoke, "But there is someplace I want to go." she claimed as she stares at her sketchpad with a drawing that resembles Sora and Roxas, "And... someone I want to see..." she said.

"Same here.'' Axel replied in agreement as he looks at the hooded figure, "So... you think you might let us go?'' he asked, "I know you're here to get rid of us, but...'' he mused.

Namine looks at the hooded figure in fear, "DiZ? Wants to get rid of me?'' she asked nervously as she held her sketchpad close.

"Go." the hooded figure spoke.

"You sure about this?'' Axel asked in surprise.

"I owe you both.'' the hooded figure replied.

"For what?'' Namine asked in confusion.

"Castle Oblivion." the hooded figure said, "You helped us." he claimed.

Axel let's out a smile, "Heh. You don't have to tell me twice." he said as he opens a purple portal.

Namine turns to the hooded figure, "Thank you.'' she said in gratitude as she stood up and made her inside the portal.

Axel soon followed as the portal vanishes leaving the hooded figure alone at the cliff.

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	9. Meeting Yen-Sid

The train rolls out into the open sky. Soon, the train pulls onto the base of a mysterious tower, emblazoned with moons and stars like the train. Everyone then got off the train, which then suddenly disappears without a trace, leaving only the tracks.

Sora giggles nervously, "There goes our ride…" he pointed out.

"That train has brought us here to die." Darius deducted, "Welp! It's been nice knowing all of you.'' he claimed.

"Greg... there's probably a reason why the train disappeared." Gino reasoned, "You just can't assume things just like that.'' he chastised.

"Are you guys really sure that we'll find answers in this place?'' Kenny asked as he looks at the tower, "This place looks deserted.'' he pointed out.

"I'm skeptical as you are Kenny, but this is our only potion for now.'' Patchouli reasoned.

Kenny rubs the back of his head, "Yeah... whatever." he replied.

"So, what should we do now?'' Meiling asked.

"I believe we should head inside the tower.'' Yukari replied pointing her fan at the tower, "If what the hooded gentlemen said is true, then we'll meet someone that will give us the answers we needed." she stated.

Reimu shrugs, "Beats standing here.'' she said.

Everyone then walks towards the tower's main entrance door when they noticed a person standing at the doorway of the tower, peeking through the door.

The person is a portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat. He wears what seems to be armor colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck. He wears navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure. His pants are also navy blue, with light blue lining, purple lower legs, and two enormous pouches on either front pouches are attached to his pants by four pins, both sporting a silver, horizontal zipper. The most distinguishing feature of these pants is the comically large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the backside of the pants. He wears two navy blue pauldrons, each sporting two cyan bumps and a periwinkle area near on the lower section on each shoulder. Two gold buttons at the top of his pants connect to two blue suspenders that intersect over his chest before connecting to two similar, albeit smaller buttons on his shoulder pauldrons. He also wears a pair of fingerless gauntlets. The wrists of these gauntlets are light blue with a pale yellow semi-circle on top, while the gloves are periwinkle with a bump on each knuckle. There is a dark blue-green design on the back of each glove, descending from each knuckle to the end of the glove.

"Hey! Someone got here before us!" Helmet pointed out with Flandre still sitting on his shoulders.

"Must the be the guard of this tower.'' Blu deducted.

Meiling tilts her head, "He... doesn't look like one.'' she pointed.

"Indeed. A guard shouldn't peek through the doorway.'' Sakuya stated, "The again... the Scarlet Devil Mansion's very own guard sleep all the time.'' she said making Meiling squawked in embarrassment.

Donald approaches the person, "What's goin' on?" he asked.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say." the person replied, "Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is-once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" he exclaimed in glee.

Everyone looks at each other, "A Heartless?" Donald asked.

"That's right." the person replied, "They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts." he explained, "Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her." he continued when he realized something, "Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is." he demanded while waving his hand.

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah! Don't be such a big meanie!" Helmet exclaimed as Flandre nodded in agreement.

Says who?" the person mocks as he turns around and spots everyone, "Wha…AAAH! It's you!" he exclaimed in shock while pointing at Donald and Goofy.

"About time this motherfucker noticed us.'' Kenny grumbled.

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed the person's name.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here!?" Pete demanded.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald demanded back.

"You know him - ze?'' Marisa asked.

Goofy nodded, "We sure do!" he replied, "Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago." he stated.

"If so... then how did he escaped." Alice pointed out.

Pete let's out a laugh, "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how!" he exclaimed, "And now your world-no, no, no, all the worlds-are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" he claimed.

"Maleficent… huh." Sora mused as he, Goofy and Donald let's out a giggle.

"What's so funny?'' Reimu asked in confusion.

"Yeah! What are you laughing at!?" Pete demanded, "Why, Maleficent's power is so great-'' he tried to say but was cut off.

"She's toast!" Sora said.

"Huh?" Pete asked in confusion.

"Toast? What toast? I don't see any toast!" Helmet quipped, "If there was a toast... there should be butter!" he exclaimed.

"I think Sora meant is... that this Maleficent, whoever that is, is gone." Rudy clarified.

"That explains why the boys are giggling." Sanae pointed out.

"What they said." Goofy said, "Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." he stated.

"Whaddaya mean!?" Pete asked again as Donald snickers. Pete then immediately realized what they meant, "You! So you're the ones that did it!" he accused.

"Finally! He gets it.'' Darius said.

Sora placed his hands at the back of his head, "Well… we mighta had something to do with it." he admitted with a smile.

Pete then got angry, "Heartless squad! Round up!" he ordered.

Then some shadowy creatures came out of the ground and charges towards the group. Sora conjures his Keyblade, he and everyone began to fight the creatures.

 **(Play Kingdom Hearts 2 OST - Working Together)**

Sora dashed at the creatures beating them senseless with his keyblade. Donald was blasting them with thunder magic while Goofy was charging through them with his shield.

Kenny, Helmet, Gino, Darius and Greg brought their plasma rifles and began firing it towards the creatures, incinerating the shadowy monsters.

Blu materializes a machine gun from thin air and began to unleash a barrage of bullets towards the creature, killing them one by one.

Stahn, Rutee and Youmu charges forward and began slicing the shadowy creatures with their swords.

Kanako unleashes a power gust of wind blowing away the creatures, Meiling delivers a powerful roundhouse kick at one creatures, Sakuya threw numerous knives impaling the creatures on the head and Suwako then summons rocks and threw it towards the creatures, crushing them.

Pete got even more angry as his Heartless were easily taken down, "You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" he complained.

"So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" Sora asked.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid." Pete replied, "Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" he claimed.

Donald was taken aback by that, "Master Yen Sid lives here!?" he exclaimed in shock as he runs up the steps and into the tower,

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy said to everyone.

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" Sora said in awe.

"You think this Yen Sid is the person that the King is talking about?'' Sanae asked.

"We can only hope." Reimu replied.

The large group then run up the stairs and went inside the tower, leaving Pete and his dropped jaw hanging before stomping the grounds in frustration.

The large group then ascend the stairs until they reach the top floor, fighting Heartless along the way.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald complained.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy stated.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked he turns towards a door.

Kenny walks past him, "Kid... the worlds were never at peace to begin with.'' he said, "Never once, never will.'' he muttered.

As the large group runs up the last flight of stairs while dealing the creatures known as Heartless on the way. After that, they reach a room called the Sorcerer's Loft where an old wizard is sitting at his desk.

The old man is a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wears a blue, conical sorcerer's hat decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. This is Yen Sid.

Donald and Goofy bow to him, others like Stahn, Rutee, Sanae, Yukari, Sakuya, Meiling and Gino followed suit, the others just stood there in confusion.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald greeted.

"Hey there!" Sora greeted casually much to Goofy and Donald's shock and the other's amusement.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald demanded.

The wizard calms Donald down, "So, you are Sora." Yen spoke, "Now then, have you seen the King yet?" he asked.

Goofy nodded, "Yes, we did, Master." he replied, "But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." he explained.

Yen Sid nodded, "Yes…the King has been quite busy of late." he pointed out, "Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing all of you falls upon my shoulders.'' he claimed, "You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." he advised.

"You mean… we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked, "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." he said.

Yen Sid nodded, "Yes. I know." he replied, "However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected." he pointed out, ''Whether you will find your way home to the islands… whether you will return alone or with your friend… and, whether or not the islands will still be there." he claimed, "And the key that connects them all is you, Sora." he pointed out.

"I'm… the key?" Sora said as he holds out his hand and the Keyblade flashes into it.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light." Yen Sid spoke.

Sora nodded in determination making Reimu smile for some reason. Yen Sid looks to Donald and Goofy who quickly stand up straight and nod. Yen Sid waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears. He makes it float into the air and spins it toward Sora. It opens and lands at the edge of the table.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey." Yen Sid claimed, "Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront." he advised. Sora nodded as he began to read the book with Patchouli and Marisa joining him, Yen Sid then turns to the others, "I believe you all came here seeking for answers.'' he pointed out.

Yukari nodded, "Yes, the King claimed that you might know about the people and the creatures that attack our world, Gensokyou.'' she stated.

"Yeah! We wanna know more about this Dark Forces chums and these Emotionless.'' Kenny said rather rudely.

Yen Sid nodded, "I'll give more information about the Dark Forces once Sora is done studying the book.'' he stated, "Now then... about the creatures that attacked your world are known as the Emotionless.'' he said, "But you already know that.'' he pointed out earning a nod from the locals of Gensokyou, "The Emotionless are mindless creatures that are easy to be manipulated, despite lacking brains, these creatures will abide any command given to them. The Dark Forces has taken advantage of this and has been using these creatures to cause havoc in different worlds." he explained.

"Men... ain't they a messed-up creatures.'' Rudy commented.

"No kidding." Darius replied in agreement as he took a bite of a chocolate bar.

Blu crosses her arms, "But how are gonna stop these creatures?'' she asked.

Yen Sid waves his hand and is a small flash of light, an image of young girl, that is roughly the same age as Reimu, appeared on the floor. The young girl has a pale youthful skin, red eyes and short silver hair. She wears a black tattered cloak with hood over a gray dress and is barefooted.

"Woah... who is she?'' Flandre asked.

"I don't know but I don't like her already." Kenny replied.

"These young girl is known as the Summoner.'' Yen Sid said revealing the identity of the girl, "She is a member of the Dark Force and is the creator of the Emotionless." he explained.

"She created the Emotionless?!" Gino exclaimed in shock, "How?'' he asked.

Yen Sid shook his head, "That I do now know." he replied, "How these creatures are created is a mystery. That information is very well-kept by the Dark Forces or the Summoner herself.'' he stated.

Kenny crosses his arms, "Well... at least we know what were dealing here.'' he said.

"So... all we need to do is find the Summoner, beat her and the Emotionless will be no more!" Suwako stated.

"I believe that won't be easy as you seem." Yen Sid spoke, "If ever you did defeated the Summoner, who's to say that Emotionless will stop from appearing. For all we know, the Dark Forces might find another way to reproduce them.'' he explained.

Rudy snaps his fingers, "Drats! He has a point.'' he said.

"However... if you do want to find the Summoner, I suggest you all go and meet the Heroes Coalition.'' Yen Sid suggested, "You heard of them, do you?'' he asked.

Yukari was the only one to nod in response, "I've known the Heroes Coalition. Their president, Mario the Great Wizard, is a very good friend of mine.'' she said with a smile.

Yen Sid smiles back, "Ah~ Mario the Great Wizard, he is also a great friend of mine.'' he mused, "Anyway... I suggest that all you should go to Neo-Earth, more specifically Neo-City, and meet up with the Heroes Coalition organization that is stationed there. Form an alliance with them, I'm pretty sure Mario would be happy to work alongside you people." he explained.

"Why would ally ourselves with them?'' Rutee asked.

"The Heroes Coalition are also after the Dark Force and the Summoner. I believe if you form an alliance with them, they can give you more information as you travel across the multiverse. As you see, I do not have the necessary equipment to send you information and messages that you need while you're traveling however, the Heroes Coalition has the technology that can send you information that will aid you in your travels.'' Yen Sid explained.

"Sounds like a nice idea.'' Kenny replied as he turns to everyone, "What about you guys?'' he asked.

Blu nodded, "I agree. Forming an alliance with the Heroes Coalition would be the right thing to do since we share the same enemy." she stated.

Yen Sid smiled when he noticed that Sora along Patchouli and Marisa are done reading the book, "Well then... let us continue the conversation alongside Sora.'' he mused.

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	10. The Start of a New Adventure

Everyone, once again, gathered in front of Yen Sid's desk.

"But wait a sec-how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora asked in confusion.

Yen Sid nodded, "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that." he reassured, "However, the Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." he explained.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy sigh, "Gawrsh, that must mean… if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" he stated hopefully.

"I agree with Goofy.'' Sanae spoke with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Ain't you guys optimistic." Kenny said with a dry look.

Yen Sid nodded at Goofy's words, "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." he said as he waves a hand and an image of Kenny appears near the wall. This image then changes to a Shadow Heartless, "If one such as you, young Kenny, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts." he explained, "Never let your guard down!" he advised.

"Why did you use me as an example?'' Kenny asked in annoyance.

Yen Sid ignored him as he continued, "Now then…" he said as he waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow, "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." he explained as the Shadow image disappears, "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away… A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts." he stated, "You must not be deceived!" he advised.

"Nobodies… They don't exist…" Sora mused.

Kenny, Reimu and Marisa can't help but remember Roxas.

Then two more images of Dusks appear around them, "Now then… the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." he explained as the images vanishes, "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But-" he trails as he waves his hand again and images of figures in black appear in the Dusks' place. Everyone looks at the image warily, "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." he explained.

"Organization XIII…" Sora repeated as he looks to Goofy and Donald, but they shake their heads.

"What's up with the black robes and hoods?'' Darius asked indecorously, "Is that the latest trend?'' he said sarcastically but his comment was ignored.

Yen Sid then continued, "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." he finished explaining as the cloaked figures disappears.

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" Sora exclaimed.

"But where could he be?" Donald asked.

"He could be anywhere!" Gino stated.

"Well, we won't know 'til we look." Goofy reasoned.

"Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door." Sora stated, "You know, after defeating Ansem." he added.

Yen Sid then turns to Kenny and the others, "Speaking of the Organization XIII. I have to warned you that the Dark Forces has form an alliance with them for reasons I don't know." he revealed much to their shock, "But all I can say that their alliance will bring more hazards to the worlds.'' he stated.

Kenny made a bummed look, "Great! If things aren't troublesome enough for us.'' he grumbled.

"More reasons to form an alliance with the Heroes Coalition." Blu claimed.

Yukari nodded, "Indeed. Thank you for sharing these vital information for us, Master Yen Sid." she said in gratitude.

Yen Sid nodded, "So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you." he said as he motions toward the door, "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments." he explained.

Goofy looks at Sora, "Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast." he pointed out.

Sora giggles nervously and pulls at his clothes, "Uh, I guess…" he replied.

"How old was Sora when you first met him?'' Kanako asked.

"He was still fourteen at that time." Donald replied, "Oh~ How time flies so fast.'' he stated, "It feels like it was yesterday.'' he mused.

"You were asleep for almost a year!" Rudy pointed out, "Of course, you'll feel like everything was yesterday.'' he stated.

"Good point.'' Goofy said in agreement.

Then Sora, Goofy, Donald, Reimu, Rudy and Aya enter the Wardrobe. They see three fairies, one in red dress and hat, one in green dress and hat, and one in blue dress and hat. This are Flora, Merryweather and Fauna, and all three are chatting near the window.

Flora then noticed then, "Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" she announced, "And they brought some friends with them.'' she added.

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" Merryweather spoke in excitement.

"I'll do the designing." Fauna mused.

Rudy let's out a snicker, "They sure seem excited in giving Sora a makeover.'' he stated.

"I'll say.'' Aya replied as she took a picture of the fairies.

Flora and Merryweather pull Sora away from the others as Fauna sends out a spell which turns Sora's clothes green, "Oh, that will never do." Merryweather said as she flicks her wand and Sora's clothes turn blue.

"Now, now, dears." Flora said as she flicks her wand and turns Sora's clothes pink.

"But don't you like this better?" Fauna asked as she flicks her wand and made Sora's clothes green again.

"Hold on!" Flora said as she flicks her wand and turns Sora's clothes pink again. By now, Sora is looking helpless.

"Are you certain?" Fauna asked as she flicks her wand and changes Sora's clothes to green again.

"Blue!" Merryweather argued as she flicks her wand and changes Sora's clothes to blue again.

The fairies exchange more spells, making Sora's clothes continue changing colors. Donald and Goofy watches in amusement, Aya and Rudy are keeping themselves from laughing while Reimu anticipates the results of this arguement.

Sora then finally decides to break the feud, "Aww, would you just decide?" he exclaimed.

The fairies gasp and slightly giggle, "All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" she advised.

All three fairies turn their spells on Sora at once, and his clothes turn black with red and gold bands.

"Oh, my!" Flora gasped in delight.

"Ooh, it's lovely." Fauna said in agreement.

"Oh, yes! He does look very dashing." Merryweather stated in awe.

Aya took a picture of him, "I knew you were good-looking!" she said, "But your new look took it to the next level!" she exclaimed.

"You could totally pick up chicks with those clothes." Rudy said with a thumbs-up.

"You look really good in those." Reimu complimented with a blush on her face.

Sora smiles at his new attire as the Keyblade appears in his hand, "Now, those aren't ordinary garments." Flora reminded.

"They have very special powers." Flora claimed as she magics up a glowing orb which hovers in front of Sora, "Take the orb, dear." she advised as Sora grabs for the orb and takes it in.

"And watch what happens." Merryweather said.

Sora is then struck with immense power. A light flashes and his clothes are suddenly red. The others look in awe. Sora now is holding a second Keyblade in his left hand, "Whoa!" he said in awe.

"Wow!" Donald wowed.

"Two Keyblades!" Goofy pointed out in awe.

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." Merryweather reminded as Sora let's out a sigh.

"Your garments also have other powers-but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey." Flora advised.

Sora looks at both of his Keyblades, "Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot!" he said in gratitude.

"Oh, and there's something else for you-from Master Yen Sid." Fauna added.

"Oh boy!" Donald said excitement.

The group then walks back into the hallway where the others, where Yen Sid motions them over to the window as a blocky ship rises into view.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald pointed out in delight.

"I fixed it for you.'' Yen Sid claimed, "Although the three of you are now traveling with Miss Yukari and the others, I'm pretty sure the Gummi Ship may still be some use in your travels." he stated.

"The GS Hustle Fleet to land on the surface, so a small ship like the Gummi Ship we'll be needed.'' Gino pointed out as Nitori nodded in agreement.

"So... I guess we better get going.'' Sora said.

"Now, now, just a moment." Yen Sid spoke, "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." he explained.

"How do we get around?" Kanako asked.

"Do not fear." Yen Sid reassures, "If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know… However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the GS Hustle Fleet. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties." he explained, "As do our hearts." he claimed.

"Our hearts are connected." Sora said.

Yen Sid nodded, "That is correct." he replied.

"Got it!" Sora chirped.

"But be warned." Yen Sid spoke again, "As you proceed… The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." he explained.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald complained.

"Yeah! Why don't they find something better to do?!" Helmet said as Flandre nodded in agreement.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you." Yen Sid said, "Go forth, all you. Everyone is waiting." he announced with a proud smile.

Sora nodded, "Okay, let's get going!" he said as he, Donald and Goofy stood straight.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald spoke.

"We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy said in gratitude.

Sora, Donald and Goofy gives the wizard a salute and run down the corridor as the others follows them. Yukari, Stahn, Rutee, Sanae, Sakuya, Meiling and Gino bows to him in gratitude before moving out.

Kenny was about to leave when Yen Sid calls out to him, "Mister MacIntosh.'' he said getting the angry young man's attention.

"What do you want?'' Kenny asked rather rudely.

"You've ask why I used your image earlier as the example." Yen Sid reminded, "I don't want to be blunt but I have to warn you...'' he trails, "... amongs everyone in this group. You are dangerously coming close of loosing your heart.'' he revealed.

Kenny's eyes widen in shock before his morphs into a deadpan expression, "Oh... fuck... me..." he grumbled in annoyance.

 **A/N: Based from the XP4Universe.**


	11. Meeting a Hero from Another Story

**Note: This chapter features an OC and ideas from XP4Universe. I ask for permission first which he gladly approved.**

Neo-Earth is a world slightly similar to the normal Earth but a lot more advanced. It is where our unlikely group is currently at, travelling across the skies of the Ultimate States of America more particularly at Peach Creek City. Using the Gummi Ship, the unlikely group is making their way towards a suburban area in Peach Creek.

Inside the Gummi Ship are Kenny, Gino, Rudy, Patchouli, Nitori, Stahn, Rutee, Donald, Suwako and Alice.

"Tell us again why are we at this place when were suppose to be at Neo-City right now?!" Kenny asked in disbelief.

"I wanna stop by at a local junkyard." Gino replied as he kept his eyes on the controls.

"Junkyard? Why the junkyard?" Rutee asked in confusion.

"Pray tell what's so important that we need to stop-by a fucking junkyard?!" Kenny demanded in annoyance.

Gino got off from his seat, "It won't take that long.'' he replied, "Nitori and I are just going to grab a few useful scraps that I can turn into something.'' he stated, "Maybe a few stuffs that I can add on the Gummi Ship." he added.

"Wak! Thanks! I really do appreciate that!" Donald said in gratitude.

"No problem, Donald." Gino replied.

"So... what kind of junk are you looking for?'' Rudy asked.

"Anything that deems useful.'' Gino replied, "Just think about the stuffs I can create with any junks! I can create more guns or even a tank.'' he claimed.

"Tank? Who's gonna drive a tank? Helmet?'' Rudy asked indecorously.

"Dear heavens... no...'' Kenny exclaimed with a terrified look.

"Picking up things from a pile of thrash isn't something I was born to do." Alice spoke, "But I might find something here that I can use for my dolls.'' she stated.

Stahn then turns to Gino, "Is your ability extends to creating swords?'' he asked.

Gino nodded, "I can create a sword as long as I have the right materials." he replied.

Stahn nodded back, "All right! Then I'm going to find something in this junkyard that can be turn into a sword!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"You're kidding right?'' Rutee asked indecorously.

Stahn jabs a thumb at Gino, "This guy created a larger than life spaceship!" he pointed out, "I can totally tell that he can create an awesome sword." he claimed with a smile.

"Ah... finally... I'm getting the recognition that I truly deserve.'' Gino said while wiping a single tear from his left eye.

"I miss Darius and his snappy comebacks.'' Rudy stated.

Meanwhile Kenny stares outside the window with what Yen Sid has told him is still lingering around in his mind, _"I'm close to losing my heart? What the heck does that mean? Sure... I'm angry most of the time but not evil or something.''_ he thought.

Patchouli noticed his troubled looks, she then decided to walk towards him, "Kenny... you seem troubled.'' she pointed out, "Is there something wrong?'' she asked in concern.

Kenny snaps out from his thoughts before turning to Patchouli, "Nothing is wrong, Patchouli." he replied, "I'm just frustrated that were wasting our time in this piece of shit.'' he stated, "I wish I've stayed behind the Fleet." he grumbled.

Patchouli raised an eyebrow, she knew that Kenny is not telling the truth but decided to press on it. She understands that Kenny is an easily-irritated person and has been angry ever since she first met him, so she decided to take his answer for now, she'll ask him again once he's willing to share his thoughts.

The Gummi Ship then arrived at the junkyard and landed in a middle of a spacious lot. Then everyone got off the ship one by one.

"All right guys, we meet back here in 30 minutes." Gino advised, "Feel free to grab anything useful from this place.'' he added.

"What if a brought a broken car?'' Rudy asked.

"Wak! That's fine!" Donald reassured, "The Gummi Ship can take on many people inside, so large objects won't be a problem." he stated.

Gino nodded, "Ain't that convenient." he commented, "Well then... let's get going." he said.

And with that, they split into groups. Gino & Nitori went towards the left side of the junkyard, Stahn, Rutee & Donald and Rudy, Suwako & Alice went towarss the right before splitting up. The only ones left back at the Gummi Ship are Kenny and Patchouli.

Kenny let's out an annoyed sigh, "I can't believe they're actually doing this." he grumbled.

Patchouli let's out a smile, "Well... if you can't beat them... join them." she said.

Patchouli then began to walk forward prompting Kenny to follow, "My fucking life sucks." he grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the junkyard, we see Rudy, Suwako and Alice looking around for something useful. So far, they found an old tea set, a microwave, a parasol, a lamp and a surfboard.

Rudy then picks up a small pistol, "Woah... cool!" he mused, "It's totally broken but nothing Gino can't fix!" he said with a grin.

Suwako pulls out a pile of thrash before throwing it aside, "You know... I kind noticed that Nitori is awfully close Gino.'' she pointed out.

"Well... both of them are good with technology and creating stuffs, so I guess that's the reason they get along well." Alice stated.

"Birds of a feather, flock together." Rudy joins in the conversation, "I won't be surprised if Nitori began to watch Star Wars and read comic books.'' he stated.

Alice then turns to Rudy, "Tucker-san." she called getting Rudy's attention, "I was wondering... what is your ability?'' she asked out of curiosity.

Rudy turns to her with a grin, he puts away the pistol in his pockets. He then swung his right arm and suddenly a blue-colored plasma diamond-shaped blade materializes, much to Alice and Suwako's surprise, "Behold! My Swish-Swish-Stab!" he introduced.

"Swish-Swish-Stab?'' Suwako asked with a tilt of her head.

"You know..." Rudy started as he got into a fighting stance, "Swish! Swish!" he shouted as he swung his plasma blade, "Stab!" he shouted as he thrusts his blade forward. Rudy then turns to them, "See." he said with a grin.

"Putting aside the strange name of your weapon... I can assume that it's a sword." Alice pointed out, "But I had to admit... I find your ability very fascinating.'' she admitted.

"Thanks... it is awesome." Rudy replied with a grin before frowning, "Too bad it had a drawback.'' he said.

"Drawback?'' Alice asked.

Suddenly Rudy's blade disappears, "I'm having trouble keeping it up.'' he admitted as he stares at his right hand, "I just need to find away to properly control before I use it in a battle." he admitted.

"I see... it'll be troublesome if you can't control your weapon." Alice thoughtfully replied.

"How about trying to meditate?'' Suwako suggested, "Kanako and I do that all the time to control our powers.'' she stated.

Rudy thought about it, "I see... then I'll do just that! Thanks!" he said in gratitude.

Suwako giggled, "No problem." she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at another side of the junkyard, we see Kenny and Patchouli looking around, the former found nothing while the latter found a few old books that can still be read.

Kenny pulls out a pipe from a box, "Oh look! A pipe! Maybe Gino can turn it into a shotgun!" he said sarcastically, "Pffft! What is he, McGuyver?'' he snarked throwing the pipe aside.

Behind him, Patchouli is checking a pile of crates when she noticed something, "That is one strange book.'' she said picking up a magazine, "I never knew books comes at this sizes.'' she mused as she opens her magazine. Her face suddenly turns red as she browse at each pages that features nothing but scantily clad women in various erotic poses, "W-W-What...'' she squawked in shock.

Kenny walks towards her, "What's up?'' he asked when he noticed that Patchouli is reading a porn magazine, "Oh shit!" he cursed as he grabs the magazine from her hands and throws it aside, "Don't read those kind of stuffs! You might end up like Rudy.'' he advised.

"W-W-Why such books existed?'' Patchouli asked in horror.

"It's magazine." Kenny pointed out, "And those are made for perverts! Just avoid reading those stuffs again... it won't do good for you.'' he advised. He turns around and noticed something from one box, "Hey... what this?'' he said as he pulls out telescope that is about the same size as his height, "A telescope." he said.

Patchouli checks on it, "It's lens is shattered but everything is still in tact.'' she inspected, "It can still be fix." she claimed.

Kenny looks at the telescope before smiling, "You know what... I like this.'' he admitted when he got and idea, "Hey! Would you like to go stargazing once this thing is fixed!" he suggested, "If you're interested that is.'' he said with a smile.

Patchouli smiles back, "I don't mind. I love to learn new things aside from magic, and to be honest, I always wanted to experience stargazing.'' she stated.

Kenny nodded, "Then it's settled." he said.

The two stares at each with a smile until a voice ruined the mood, "Oh my fucking lord! If the two of you wanna flirt... find a proper place to do that!" the voice stated.

The two flinches after the voice spoke, "What the fuck? Who the fuck said that?!" Kenny demanded angrily as he looks around while Patchouli's cheek is flushed in red.

"Up here.'' the voice replied. The two looks up to see a young man lying on a red coach while on top of the pile of garbage. The young man has a shaggy blue hair and has bluish dead fish eyes. He wears a black & white striped shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants and red kicks.

"Who the fuck are you?'' Kenny demanded.

The young man lazily turns his head to them, "The name is Marcus Alexander McGee.'' he introduced himself, "I'm a local at this part town.'' he said as he let's out a yawn, "Now... why don't the two of you run along now, I needed to be alone as I spend my remaining time in this place.'' he stated.

"What are you, a dying person?'' Kenny asked indecorously.

Marcus let's out a scoff, "Wish I was." he replied, "My friends and myself are getting sent into a military camp in who knows when after pulling off some pranks! Geez! Some people just can't take a little joke!" he complained.

"Ha! Sucks to be you then!" Kenny said with a smirk,

Marcus let's out another scoff, "Yeah... yeah... it sucks!" he replied, "But you know what? Even if I get sent in that hellhole, the one who's bringing hell in that God forbidden place is ME!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Kenny said as he turns around picking up the telescope, "No one history has ever defied military camps.'' he stated as he walks away with Patchouli.

Marcus shrugs his shoulders, "I don't need the luck, I earned it." he claimed as he began to take a nap.

Back with Kenny and Patchouli, the latter can't help but giggle, "He's an interesting lad if you ask me." she admitted.

"Interesting my ass." Kenny grumbled, "Hopefully this is the last time I see that nimrod.'' he stated.

If the two just stayed for a few minutes, they would see three more young men approaching Marcus.

* * *

Back at the Gummi Ship, we see everyone loading all of the stuff they gathered from the junkyard. Along those stuff is a green Cadillac that Rudy and Donald are pushing up on the entrance ramp,

"I can't believe that you actually found a car." Gino said indecorously.

"Hey, you told us to gather anything that is useful! Plus, the car fits inside the ship!" Rudy replied.

"Hey, Gino.'' Kenny called getting his attention, "Can you fix this for us?'' he asked presenting the telescope with Patchouli beside him.

"Sure, why not.'' Gino replied, "Any features you want to add?'' he asked.

Kenny shook his head, "No. We just want this telescope to be fixed, we want to use for stargazing.'' he stated with Patchouli nodding in agreement.

Gino nodded, "I see. Fine by me." he replied.

Kenny and Patchouli looks at each other with a smile. After that, everyone got on the Gummi Ship and went back to the GS Hustle Fleet before continuing their way towards Neo-City.

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	12. Neo-City's Heroes Coalition

**Note: This chapter features an OC and ideas from XP4Universe. I ask for permission first which he gladly approved.**

Neo-City **,** a city that can be described as a Tokyo/Paris/Las Vegas hybrid, so the city is filled with casinos, cafes and many establishments about entertainment purposes. The city has huge park were people mostly relax, there are also a number of construction site around the city meaning the city kept on growing bigger and bigger.

We then see the Gummi Ship flying around making it's way towards a large venue called the Camp. The Training Camp either you call it facility or camp, this place is where _Blessed_ and other aspiring heroes are trained. It is also the main HQ of Neo-City's Heroes Coalition.

"There it is everyone!" Yukari announced with a smile, "The main headquarters of this city's Heroes Coalition, the Training Camp." she explained.

"Woah! This is place is big!" Sora said in awe.

"Gwarsh! Never knew that training camps look like castles.'' Goofy pointed out.

Yukari let's out a giggle, "Actually only this camp has a castle-like appearance.'' she claimed, "The other training camps are far different from these one.'' she said.

"Does this place has a king and queen?'' Helmet asked dumbly with Flandre nodding in agreement.

"Helmet... the training camp may look like a castle but it doesn't have any royalties in it!" Kenny replied in annoyance.

Yukari let's out a giggle, "Kenny is right. This place doesn't have any king or queen, but it do have some royalties.'' she explained.

"What do you mean by that?'' Rutee asked crossing her arms.

"What I mean is that some royalties trains in this camp." Yukari replied.

"So, princes and princesses are allowed to train here." Stahl mused, "Wow! That's cool!" he admitted.

Sanae then noticed something by the ship's window, "Hey... what's that?'' she asked pointing her finger at a large facility next to the training camp.

Everyone looks at the window when Yukari spoke, "Oh... that's the Vanguard Academy.'' she answered with excitement in her voice, "It serves as an institution designed to provide learning spaces and learning environments for the teaching of students under the direction of instructors. Compare to other academies, the Vanguard Academy has no age restriction nor race restrictions, anyone is welcome to attend the academy that wants to attend school or those who just missed attending schools. The Vanguard Academy has a very close ties with the Training Camp as numerous trainees and heroes are also attending the academy, some instructors from the training camp also works at the academy." she explained with a smile.

"Now that's a perfect school for me." Gino mused.

"Don't tell me you plan on attending that school?'' Rudy asked indecorously.

"No. But I do plan on applying at Harvard University." Gino replied.

"Well... good-luck with that." Darius scoffed, "I'm pretty sure you'll meet a lot of people that is categorized as 'forever alone"." he stated with a blank look.

"Ah, fuck you." Gino replied.

Reimu turns to Yukari, "You seem excited when you talk about that school.'' she pointed out.

Yukari giggles, "Can you blame me?'' she asked, "Believe it or not... I'm once a student at that school!" she claimed.

Her sudden revelation has taken everyone a back, "What?! You've been a student here before?!" Reimu squawked in disbelief.

Yukari nodded, "Um! Ran and I attended the Vanguard Academy for five years.'' she replied with a smile.

"I never knew that the gap youkai attended a school.'' Alice stated in surprise.

"I'm surprised that Ran also attended this school." Blu quipped.

And then upon closing in the Coalition, the ship's radio receives a transmission, "Greetings and welcome to Neo-City and your currently making your way towards this city's Heroes Coalition main headquarters, the Training Facility." a voice greeted sounding like a flight attendant.

"What is this? An airport or something?'' Kenny pointed out indecorously.

"May I ask for your identities and please state your purpose?'' the voice asked politely.

Yukari smiled at whoever is speaking as she took the radio, "These is Yukari Yakumo, my friends and I are here today to meet the higher-ups of this organization to form an alliance." she replied.

"Understood. Please wait for a minute.'' the voice replied.

After waiting for a reply, they said they can enter and they directed them to the hanger and upon arriving at the hanger, several personnel in the Coalition has come out to meet them.

Among those personnel are a short old man and a young-looking disheveled man, standing at the sides. The old man has a thin dark buzzcut hair, gray eyes and wears round glasses. He wears an opened checkered polo shirt, black pants and red shoes. This is Mario Martinez, the current president of Neo-City's Heroes Coalition.

The young-looking disheveled man has a shaggy brown hair, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, blue pants and is barefooted. This is Louie, the founder of the Heroes Coalition and is the Supreme God of Generosity.

Mario and Louie watches the Gummi Ship lands on the hangar with a smile. The ship's entrance hatch opens and everyone began to walk out the ship one by one, though Remilia and Flandre stayed inside for reasons.

"Yukari Yakumo." Mario greeted, "It's good to see you again.'' he said with a smile.

"It's good to see you two, Sir Mario." Yukari greeted back as they shared a hug.

"Yen Sid told me that you're coming.'' Mario claimed, "You're here to form an alliance with us?'' he pointed out.

Yukari nodded, "Hai." she replied before turning to Louie, "Louie... you're looking well." she complimented.

Louie let's out a chuckle, "So I've been told." he mused.

"Anyway..." Mario spoke as he turns his attention to Yukari's companions, "... these must be your companions in your current journey.'' he pointed out.

"Hai, they've been with me in this journey.'' Yukari replied.

Mario nodded, "I see." he replied as he turns towards her companions, "Hello everyone, I am Mario Martinez, the current president of this city's Heroes Coalition.'' he introduced himself, "Welcome to the Training Camp, I hope you enjoy your time here." he said with a smile.

For some reason, everyone can't help but feel the warmth of Mario's smile, making them smile back while nodding to him in appreciation.

Louie then spoke, "Hey there... I'm Louie, the founder of the Heroes Coalition and the Supreme God of Generosity.'' he introduced himself.

"You're a God?'' Darius asked indecorously, "Pardon me... but last time I know, Gods don't dressed like slackers." he pointed out which earns him a smack at the back of the head, courtesy of Kanako, "Yeow!" he cried in pain.

"Show some respect Darius! Even Gods are allowed to wear whatever they want.'' Sanae chastised as Suwako nodded in agreement.

Louie let's out a chuckle, "That's fine! I get that a lot." he reassured.

"Now then...'' Mario spoke as he gestures his hands to his right, "... I think it's about time we start discussing about forming an alliance with us." he suggested.

"Good. The sooner we finished this, the sooner we get out of here." Kenny exclaimed with a blank look.

* * *

After that, the unlikely group along with Mario and Louie are currently gathered around the meeting room with Yukari finishing signing a contract presented by the president of the Heroes Coalitions.

"Congratulations, Yukari.'' Mario said with a smile, "You and you friends are now part of Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions.'' he said offering a handshake.

Yukari accepted his handshake, "It's a honor, sir." she replied with a smile.

"As written in the contract, all of you will be given a tablet specifically made here which will give you the info and data that you need in your journey.'' Mario explained, "Not only that, you can use those to report back details to us about your recent adventures and as well as each member's contribution." he added, "By doing that, we can sum up the amount of money that we'll send to you as payments." he said.

"Wait! We're getting paid?!" Reimu squawked in surprise with a glint of joy in her eyes.

"Payment, huh?" Darius mused, "Now that is something I like.'' he said.

"Mister Mario said 'contributions'... that means you need to do something, so you'll get paid." Sanae pointed out.

Darius facefaulted, "Now that sucks." he grumbled.

"Suck it, Greg.'' Gino spoke, "You need to learn how to work rather than slacking-off most of the time." he pointed out with Nitori nodding in agreement.

"Anyway... I'm pretty sure Yen Sid has already told all of you about the Dark Forces, the Emotionless and the Summoner as well as the Organization XIII.'' Mario pointed out which earns a nod from everyone, "Well then... I guess I don't need to explain since you already had the knowledge about it. However...'' he trails as he turns to Blu, Kenny, Rudy, Gino, Darius and Helmet, "... there is one thing I need to share to Miss Honor, Mister MacIntosh, Mister Tucker, Mister Samuels, Mister Greg and Mister Helmsworth.'' he claimed which surprises the six who were mentioned.

"Who's Mister Helmsworth?'' Helmet asked.

"THAT"S YOU, HELMET!" Kenny shouted.

"What's that - ze?'' Marissa asked.

"Ever wonder the origins of your abilities?'' Mario asked with a smile.

"Umm... I had no idea..." Blu muttered.

"Radioactive energy?'' Kenny asked.

"Some kind of virus?'' Gino asked.

"We got abducted by aliens?'' Rudy asked.

"Something we ate?'' Darius asked.

"Cookies?'' Helmet asked.

Mario let's out a chuckle as Louie began to explain. The six are known as _Blesseds_. The _Blessed_ are people who've obtained the powers originally belongs to the Gods named Dolph and Floyd. After the two Gods accidentally killed each other, their powers leaks out like gas and was later contained in a sphere by Louie. However, the sphere mysteriously exploded and each powers was scattered around the different dimensions and universe, finding it's way to many people and creatures giving them abilities. The abilities were later coined by Louie as _Gifts_ and each _Gifts_ comes of differently from each person. Ironically, despite being called _Blessed_ , they we're never actually blessed, as the Gods never gave it to them.

"You know... you should at least came up with something the doesn't represents the word 'irony'." Kenny pointed out indecorously.

Louie let's out a chuckle, "I get that a lot! But name stuck.'' he replied.

Blu looks at her hands, "So... I'm actually a _Blessed_..." she muttered in awe.

"That explains why Blu's abilities are akin to Gods.'' Alice mused, "Her powers originally belongs to actual Gods." she said.

"Which is the reason why she's extremely powerful." Reimu pointed out before turning to the boys, "I can't say the same thing to the boys." she said.

"Hey! We may not look like but we were once trainees from Krimson the Great's Battle Arts Academy!" Rudy argued.

"Ah! The Battle Arts Academy! It's been a while since I heard that place.'' Mario mused, "So, you've graduated from that school?'' he asked.

"Actually... we dropped out before we could finished training." Darius replied bluntly.

"That explains things." Alice pointed out indecorously.

"Well... it's a shame that you boys didn't get to finished your training." Mario stated, "However, since you're now part of the Coalition, you can come here anytime to train.'' he offered.

"I'll take that offer." Rudy replied, "Really need to keep my skills in check." he stated.

Mario nodded, "Well now... I suggest that you all joined us for lunch before you go.'' he suggested.

Yukari gasps in delight, "That is wonderful! It's been a while since I've tasted your cooking!" she cheered.

Mario let's out a chuckle, "Well then... let's head towards the kitchen.'' he mused.

After having lunch with Mario, Louie and a few personnel, the large group decided to take their leave and after saying their goodbyes, they went off to their next destination.

 **A/N: Based from XP4Universe.**


	13. Rudy's Dream

Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker has no idea what's weirding him out, the fact that he went to bed wearing only his polka-dotted boxers only to open his eyes to find out that he is fully clothed or the fact that he is falling down into the pit of darkness.

Either way, one thing's for sure, he is having a weird dream.

Rudy crosses his arms, "Men... this is so stupid." he grumbled in annoyance as he continues to fall down to God knows deep pit of abyss.

Looking up, he saw he was falling slowly down in the middle of a faint ray of light. The fall quietly ended as feet touched solid ground. The floor immediately erupts into doves that departed into the black skies, leaving him in the middle of a glass platform.

Weird and confused, Rudy looks around to see the glass portrayed a princess with an apple in hand. Surrounded her are many forest animals and seven men, each one expression different emotions, "Okay…" he muttered in awe, "Uh, where the fuck am I?" he asked in annoyance when he realized something, "Oh yeah... I am dreaming...'' he mumbled when he heard a voice.

 _So much to do, so little time._

A voice seemed to speak from everywhere and nowhere, scaring the shit of the nimrod, "Eeek?! Who said that?!" he cried in fear.

 _Can you approach the light? At least do that._

"The light?" he repeated as he wasn't sure what the voice meant as he knows walking towards the light is a bad juju but he did so anyway.

The voice spoke again.

 _Power sleeps within you._

Three pedestals arose from the platform as the voice continued.

 _If you give it form, it shall give you strength._

Three weapons appeared on each pedestal in a flash of light: a Sword, a Staff, and a Shield, all suspended in air.

"Cool! Those are some sweet weapons!" Rudy cheered as he walks towards the sword.

 _Power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._ _Is the power that you seek?_

Upon hearing the words 'terrible destruction', Rudy immediately steps away from the sword and walks towards the staff.

 _Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power that you seek?_

"The sword is one thing but a staff?'' Rudy pointed out indecorously. He then steps away from the staff and turns his attention to the shield.

 _Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A Shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_

"I guess this one is good." Rudy commented as he grasped the shield as the shield bursts into severally balls of light as the voice spoke again.

 _Your Path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Rudy thought about it and decided to walk towards the sword.

 _Power of the warrior, Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you give up?_

"Definitely." Rudy replied with a blank look as the sword vanished, however instead of showering him in light, the light simply faded away.

 _You have chosen the power of the guardian. You have relinquished the power of the warrior. Is this the path you truly wish?_

"I'm still confused of what's going on... but yeah." Rudy replied as the pedestals began to fall, sinking into the platform as it began to shatter, causing him to fall further into the blackness as he let's out a shrieked.

As the screaming nimrod continues to descend down, another platform came into view. The nimrod closed his eyes, wanting to avoid the incoming crash landing, only to feel his fall slow to an easy drop. Rudy opened his eyes just as he landed on his feet letting out a sigh of relief. A new princess was depicted on this platform. On the violet glass was a sleeping woman in an elegant dress; a vivid staircase and scenes of castles and chariots around her.

 _You have gained the power to fight._

"You've got to be kidding me? Me? Fighting only with a shield?!" Rudy replied indecorously as he began to swing around his unlikely weapon, thinking it's a sword or a lance.

 _All right! You've got it!_ _Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times when you have to fight._

"Fight what?" Rudy asked in confusion as he looks around the platform, until he spotted several Heartless was moving flat along the glass on its own, "Great! These motherfuckers again! Even in my dreams, they caused trouble!" he grumbled in annoyance.

Rudy watches the Heartless rose up from the floor and quickly leaps towards him but he quickly reacted by swinging his shield to defend himself. Thankfully, he managed to block it and strike back, knocking the creature away. It attack again, only Rudy was ready this time. Dodging the flying strike, he struck back with a simple combination of swings. Repeated bashing with the shield caused the creature to vanish in a haze of darkness.

 _When in battle, always keep your surroundings in mind._

 _Look out!_

Rudy heeded the warning managed to dodge a second of the creatures. Looking at his surroundings, he watch as two more appeared. The first shadow rushed to swipe at nimrod, causing him to use the shield to block the shadows claws. Like a bat,he knocked the shadow out the air. A few more bashes and swings, had all three shadow creatures knocked into a pile. Just like the first one, they become nothing more than a haze of darkness after their defeat.

"Oh yeah! I'm on the roll, baby!" Rudy cheered as the platform underneath him seemed to be swallowed up in a pool of darkness. Murky black pools, with occasional dark red and purple began to spread across the glass and start to drag him further down into it. Grabbing onto his leg, the nimrod tried to pool his leg from the sinking pit, trying to stay above the watery darkness. It continued to spread, pulling him further and further down, the darkness reaching up his torso and to his face. Rudy struggled to breathe, smothered an ebony coffin until he finally felt relief. No longer swallowed by darkness, he first calm himself down and opened his eyes.

A new glass platform, this one colored in shades of pink, replaced the dark pool he had sunk in. Three princesses decorated the glass, only he could make out any of their features like he could the last two.

"Stupid dream! I thought I died back there!" Rudy complained as a transparent doorway appears in the center of the platform. Examining the door, he passes his hand through it a few times before he came to an obvious conclusion, "So I can't even touch the doors, let alone open it. Hey, voice of whoever, I could use a fucking help here!" he calls out as a light descended from the sky, lighting up a chest in the corner of the platform. Smiling, the nimrod walks over to the chest and tapped it with the tip of his shield. The top of the chest flung open, showing nothing inside before vanishing into light, his smile then turns upside down.

"Thanks a lot... that was really fucking helpful." Rudy grumbled in annoyance as he turns around to see doorway gleaming a soft light before becoming solid. Curiously, Rudy ventured forward placing a hand on the doors, checking if it wasn't just a trick of the light. Pressing his hand and feeling solid wood he was about to call for joy until logic invaded his head. Rudy backs away and looked around the doorway to see that it leads to nowhere, pondering if he is going in or not when suddenly the door began to open on its own. Rudy had to shield his eyes as a harsh intense light sprang forth from the moving doors. He walked closer to the light, reaching out before his entire vision went white.

As the light dies down, Rudy looked around and finally saw something familiar. Instead of another platform with a princess, he found himself right in middle of a junkyard, a place where he considered home for years.

"So I'm back at the junkyard, huh?" Rudy mused, "Guess I do miss this place deep inside.'' he admitted.

He then noticed Helmet, Gino and Darius scattered around the junkyard. He decided to approach Helmet whom is sitting on top of a broken fridge, the helmet-wearing nimrod turns to him, "Hey, Rudy, what do you reaaaalllyyy want out of life? To see rare sights, be a hero, or maybe you'd wanna find some romance!" he asked in a cheerful voice.

"Um... find romance... I guess...'' Rudy replied.

"Romance, huh? Your choice, Rudy.'' Helmet said as he went back to ignoring in him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Rudy decided to walks towards Darius lying down a couch, presumably having a lazy day. Darius then turns to him, "Hey forever alone, what is most important to you? Being the best, your friends, or your prized possessions?" he asked.

"Most important... friendship of course! We may not all get along well but you guys are my friends." Rudy stated.

"Friendship, is that such a big deal?" Darius replied as he closes his eyes to sleep.

Rudy shrugs his shoulders and decided to walk towards Gino whom is checking his tablet while sitting on a wooden chair, the red-haired nerd then turns to him, "What are you most afraid of: Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?" he asked.

"Being indecisive I guess." Rudy replied when the voice spoke again.

 _So, you are afraid of being indecisive, you want to find romance, and friendship is most important to you._

 _Your journey begins at midday, if you keep a steady course you shall do just fine._

Before Rudy knew it, the world turned bright white around him and he was suddenly on another platform with yet a different princess. On the red glass, the princess in the violet dress lied sleeping with a rose on her chest. Three fairies flew around her, around the thorn and roses. The same black skies, and quickly he noticed that the door he walked through was no longer there. That was when he noticed the Heartless again, crawling up from the floor.

The shield appears on his right hand as he got into battle, "Come on, shitheads! Wanna peace of me?'' Rudy challenged.

The creatures all leaps at the nimrod at once, claws ready to rip into his flesh. Instead of trying to defend them all at one, Rudy rolled his way out causing them to collide into each other. Rudy quickly bashed the closest one that fell towards him with his shield turning it into a haze. He then swung his way through the waves of enemies, constantly switching from attacking to blocking. Claws swiped and bounced off his shield, stunning for a moment and allowing the blond knight to maneuver through them. Quickly spinning and swinging he attacked his way through the hordes of shadows. With a full, final arc the nimrod turned the shadowy creatures into a black mist.

"Geez... no wonder, Sora and the others aren't fond of these guys.'' Rudy commented as another light that lead him to a path of glass steps floating up high into the black void, "Elevator goes up!" he quipped as he ran up the path appearing in the light. Running up he saw that they were leading him to another platform, "How many more of these do I have to see before I fucking wake up?!" he yelled as he reached the top of the newest golden platform. This princess in a yellow ball gown and behind her was an angry, snarling beast. Above the two of them was a single rose. The blond knight then saw a single light shine in the center and by instinct walked towards it.

 _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

"My Shadoooo-oooh my fucking shit!" Rudy shouted as turned around and scrambled back as he saw his own shadow had grown and started to rise from the ground much like the creatures before, towering over the him. The shadow continued to share his likeness until its features began to distort into a new form.

 _But don't be afraid._

"Easy for you to say! This motherfucker is gigantic!" Rudy cried in panic.

Thin black and curly feet landed on the ground, leading up to the colossal shadow. Its shorter legs led to a large muscular body with a hole in the shape of a heart in his chest. It had long black arms, almost reaching the ground, small twisted wings spread from its back and its face with hidden by dozens of thin, black, threads. The only thing not black, were the glowing yellow eyes staring back at Rudy, who let's out a small squeak.

 _And don't forget..._

Rudy kept on backing up until his foot felt nothing and almost fell from the platform into the darkness below. After righting himself he turned and saw the giant moving closer towards him. Looking down at his shield, he got prepared for what may be the fight of his (dream) life.

 _That you hold the mightiest weapon of all._

"All right! Here goes nothing!" Rudy shouted as he managed to roll away before the creature slammed its fist down where he was standing. A dark energy gathered from its fist, creating a pool of darkness and summoning the same creatures that he fought earlier, and he realized that this colossal creature was the one making them. It was also the one who tried to pool him into the darkness.

"Time to bring hell to you!" Rudy exclaimed as he took care of the smaller creatures easily enough, but that's when he saw the colossal creature got down on its knees, and gather a pale light within the center of its chest.

 _"Uh-oh...''_ Rudy thought as his suspicion was correct: it was three energy blasts, similar to a dust spell, and they were coming right at him. He managed to block with his shield, but the recoil actually knocked him to the ground. The creature fired three more shots, and quickly getting to his feet he blocked the blast with more success. But the nimrod needed to think of a way to counterattack instead of trying to tank the hits with his shield and aura.

Running towards the giant, the nimrod rose his shield up in time to deflect an energy blast away, sending it flying into the darkness. Liking his results he angled his weapon to fire the Colossus' shots back at its head, causing the giant shadow to rear its head back in pain. The Colossus decided to fire multiple shots at one in order to pressure the moron more.

Not wanting to risk getting overwhelmed by the blasts, the nimrod stopped and held his ground in order to black the creature's assault from behind his shield.

Peeking from behind his shield, Rudy had to roll away as he was barely able to roll out the way of the Colossus' fist. Another familiar pool of darkness opened up and from it, hordes of the smaller shadowy creatures began to rise and target the young nimrod.

"Great! You get to bring your friends along." Rudy grumbled as he began to knock away the ones that attacked him immediately.

Experimenting, Rudy began to use the chance to attack the giant arm while ignoring the smaller threats. Bashing the colossal shadow with his shield, few swipes at the arm, sparks flew from the giant's arm causing him to draw his limb away from the nimrod. The creature quickly swiped at him; creating distance for itself as backed away to avoid the flailing limbs. Crossing its arms it began to fire another round of energy from its chest, attempting to overwhelm its tiny adversary. Already used to monster's timing, Rudy quickly deflected all the blast back at the Colossal causing it to stagger backwards. With that window of opportunity, Rudy vaulted, using the creature's legs and struck a harsh blow to its head.

The monster howled in pain and anger all while the nimrod landed back on the platform. Rudy, filled with confidence, got ready to attack, until his weapon vanished in his hand and the platform began to rumble, the force toppling him to the ground. The pools of darkness returned and ensnared him all the while the creature stepped ominously towards him.

 _Do not be afraid_

The yellow eyes bore down on Rudy as he struggled to get out of the sinking pool of darkness. Pulling against the black vines that were binding him, the distance between him and the creature quickly disappeared

 _And remember..._

Rudy couldn't even come up with a retort as he was being cocooned by the darkness around. The giant also sinking into it, but unlike him it didn't struggle. It seemed to become one with the murky ebony around them, staring down at him with those soulless glowing eyes. He continued to struggle to the end, with no weapon of any sort to help him get out of this situation. Soon his vision and everything began to fade to black.

 _That you are amongst... to open the door_

* * *

Rudy sat up from his bed as he let's out a frantic breathe, he let's out a sigh in relief, "Whew... I thought I was done for...'' he mused, "Men... that was one weird dream.'' he stated.

"Tucker-san! Breakfast is ready! You should wake up!" Sanae calls out from outside his room.

"Coming!" Rudy replied as he got up from his bed and began to change clothes. Unbeknownst to him, a red, green & silver keyblade is seen under his pillow.

 **A/N: Based from XP4Universe.**


	14. Mushroom Kingdom

As the GS Hustle Fleet continues to soar through space, the unlikely group is currently having breakfast prepared by Sakuya for everyone. Rudy is sitting at one table with Stahn, Rutee, Alice and Sanae, and all of them noticed Rudy staring at his plate.

"Tucker-san, are you all right?'' Alice asked.

Rudy snaps out from his daze, "Huh? What?'' he replied.

"You've been staring at your plate.'' Stahn pointed out, "Are you feeling well?'' he asked in concern.

Rudy shook his head, "Nah... I'm fine." he reassured, "I just had this weird dream last night and I can't stop thinking about it.'' he replied.

"What kind of dream?'' Sanae asked.

Rudy shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing spectacular... just weird.'' he replied, "I'm in this strange place where I had to listen with a stupid annoying voice, fighting Heartless with a shield and falling towards the endless abyss.'' he explained.

Rutee raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's a dream? Because I think you're having nightmares." she pointed out.

"I couldn't care less if it's a dream or a nightmare but all I know that it's weird." Rudy replied as he took a bite of his food.

"Well, I suggest that you don't think about too much, you might end up getting stressed." Alice advised.

"Sure... I'll do just that.'' Rudy replied.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, a few members of the unlikely group, such as Blu, Kenny, Gino, Darius, Sora, Reimu, Yukari, Kanako and Marisa, are gathered around the control room.

"So, where are we heading this time - ze?'' Marisa asked with a grin.

Gino grabs his tablet and checks on it, "According to the info the Coalition send to us, there are some Dark Forces-related business in the Mushroom Kingdom." he replied as he began to type on the keyboards.

"Mushroom Kingdom? What's that?'' Sora asked out of curiosity.

"The Mushroom Kingdom is a monarchy ruled by Princess Peach. The kingdom's capital is Toad Town." Gino replied, "The Mushroom Kingdom's population is very vast, consisting of hundreds of species. Most prevalent are Toads, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Yoshis, and Boos, with very few humans living in the Mushroom Kingdom.'' he explained further.

"So, our first mission is to go to a kingdom filled with walking mushroom caps.'' Darius pointed out with a blank look. Then suddenly, he began to lick his lips as a grin formed on his face.

Kanako noticed this, "You're seriously not thinking of eating those mushroom people." she pointed out indecorously.

"I'm no cannibal.'' Darius replied, "But if they turn out to be tasty, then I won't mind.'' he admitted with a guilty smile as Kanako took a step back away from him.

"Mushroom Kingdom, huh?'' Yukari mused, "I wonder how he has been doing?'' she said out loud.

"Who are you referring to, Yukari?'' Blu asked.

Yukari smiled, "I'm talking about Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero of all time, Mario!" she exclaimed in glee.

"President Mario is Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero?'' Blu asked in surprise.

Yukari shook her head, "No, no, I'm talking about a different Mario.'' she clarified, "Mario is a short Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom, he is well-known for his jumping and combat abilities to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom." she explained.

"Sounds like an awesome guy!" Sora said with a smile.

"And I don't like him already.'' Kenny grumbled.

"How did you know about this Mario person?'' Reimu asked crossing her arms.

"I met Mario during the opening of the Vanguard Academy." Yukari replied, "Mario was once a teacher at the Vanguard Academy after the Freedom Heroes disbanded and went on their own ways." she explained, "And I... was his favorite student.'' she claimed proudly, making Reimu roll her eyes.

"Well... I would like to meet him.'' Blu admitted, "I wanna know how he became this kingdom's hero.'' she said.

"You're going to love it." Yukari replied.

"So, what kind of Dark Force-related business the Coalition is referring to in this stupid kingdom?'' Kenny asked rather impatiently.

"Well... according to the info the Coalition send to us, two members of the Dark Forces has been spotted there.'' Gino replied, "Motives is unknown but I'm pretty sure it's not pretty.'' he stated.

Blu nodded, "Then let's get going.'' she declared.

"But where do we start?'' Darius asked.

"I suggest we meet up with Mario at Peach's Castle.'' Yukari suggested, "Knowing Mario, if the Dark Forces are involve, he is bound to step into action.'' she stated,

Gino nodded, "Then Peach's Castle it is!" he replied.

* * *

The GS Hustle Fleet arrives at the world's orbit, the unlikely group then uses the Gummi Ship to travel across the Mushroom Kingdom. After a few hours of travelling, the Gummi Ship arrives at a hilly grassland surrounded by moat where a castle known as Princess Peach's Castle is located, the castle has a tall tower supported by four more towers along the outside walls.

"Woah! That's a beautiful castle." Sanae said in awe as she stares at the castle through the ship's window.

Remilia let's out a scoff, "Hah! My mansion is a lot bigger than that.'' she boasted.

"So, where is this stinking Italian Plumber that you speak highly of?'' Kenny asked rather rudely... as always.

Yukari checks out the window and began to look around, "There he is!" she pointed out as everyone sees a a group of six people gathered around outside the castle's courtyard, "And his friends are with him." she added with a smile.

"Better go meet them then." Patchouli replied.

The Gummi Ship then quickly descends down the courtyard, catching the six individuals attention. The first person has a stocky build, with dark-brown hair and mustache, a round nose and has blue eyes. He wears a blue overalls over a red long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, brown shoes and a red cap. This is Mario.

The second person is slimmer and taller than Mario. He has dark-maroon hair and mustache, round nose and has blue eyes. He wears a blue overalls over a green long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, brown shoes and a green cap. This is Luigi, the younger twin brother of Mario.

The third person has a has broad, muscular arms, a large belly, and his excess fat overlaps the openings of his body, his nose is pink, large, slightly pointed down, and he has large nostrils. His mouth is square-shaped, as is his head, with blocky teeth and a fixed grin. He also has a round, thick, cleft chin. He has round black-eyes, which were initially wonky, shaped by his cheeks and arched brows. His hair is light-brown and has dark shade eyes, and has black, zigzag shaped mustache. He wears a yellow helmet with red stripes and goggles and a blue W similar to that on his cap, a dark blue undershirt, a short-sleeved denim jacket, yellow fingerless gloves, pink jeans, and his elf-like shoes. This is Wario.

The fourth person is a lot taller than Mario, Wario and Luigi, and is much skinnier than Luigi. He has a light-brown hair, he has a dark eyes, a pointy nose and a black & sharp handlebar mustache. He wears a dark-blue overalls over a purple long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, orange shoes and a purple cap. This is Waluigi.

The fifth person is a large gorilla. The gorilla sports a burly physique; in addition to having particularly large pecs, biceps and triceps, he has brown fur, with the fur on his head being distinctly shaped to the point of looking like a hairstyle. He wears a red necktie with the "DK" logo printed on it in yellow. This is Donkey Kong, also known as Donkey Kong the Third.

The sixth person is an elderly toad. He has a tan complexion and a beige cap with brown spots. He has a puffy, white mustache and like other Toads, Toadsworth is short and stout. He wears a light purple vest with gold buttons that have Toad emblems on them. Layered on top of the vest is a purple, sleeveless jacket (or vest) that hangs down like a tuxedo with gold trim. Underneath he wears white bottoms and brown, padded booties. He also wears small, black glasses and a red bow-tie. He walks around using a stick-like cane that has a brown mushroom cap on top with beige spots on it. This is Toadsworth, the steward of Princess Peach.

The Gummi Ship then landed on the courtyard catching Mario and his companion's attention, the hatch opens as the unlikely group exits the ship one by one. Yukari smiled as she saw Mario.

"Professor Mario! It's been a while!" Yukari greeted in excitement.

Mario smiles back at her, "Ah! Yukari my-a-favorite student!" he replied in glee.

Reimu leans towards Blu, "Yukari wasn't kidding when she claims that she's this guy's favorite student.'' she grumbled.

"So, what-are-you doing here?'' Mario asked.

"We came here for the Dark Forces." Yukari replied, "The Heroes Coalition has send us an information that the Dark Forces are in the Mushroom Kingdom.'' she explained.

Mario's face turn serious, "I see.'' he muttered, "My suspicions are-a-correct, the Dark Forces are-a-behind the trouble going around here.'' he stated.

"What happened, sir?'' Blu asked.

Toadsworth then spoke, "Oh! It's terrible!" he cried, "We were all just gathered around inside Princess Peach's castle when all of a sudden, a group of hooded figures came in and kidnaps Princess Peach!" he exclaimed in panic as he noticed Darius staring at him.

"They even took Princess Daisy and Rosalina with them!" Luigi added in concern with Waluigi nodding in agreement to his rival.

"They even stole my bag of treasures that I brought from my latest treasure hunt!" Wario exclaimed angrily.

Mario crosses his arms, "We-a-here right now thinking of a plan on how to get Peachy and the others back.'' he claimed.

"So, where do you guys think the strange figures took them?'' Sora asked.

"Although we-a-know for sure that the Dark Forces are-a-here, we-a-can't rule out that Bowser is also involved in this." Mario pointed out.

Yukari frowned, "Ah... Bowser...'' she groaned.

"You know this Bow-chika-bow-wow-ser?'' Rudy asked.

Yukari nodded, "Bowser was once a member of the Freedom Heroes and fought alongside everyone during the Great Alien War.'' she replied, "I guess he's back on his old ways after the team disbanded." she groaned.

"Ook! Ook! He never learns.'' Donkey Kong mused while pounding his chest.

"If you don't mind, Mister Mario, we want to help you guys in this situation.'' Blu suggested, "The Dark Forces attacked our home world before and created a huge damage, and we don't want the Mushroom Kingdom to suffer the same thing.'' she stated.

Mario nodded, "Thank you, we-a-don't mind the-a-help!" he replied with a smile.

Toadsworth then spoke, "Excuse me, everyone.'' he called getting everyone's attention, "But is it me or that young man has been staring at me for a while...'' he pointed out, pointing his finger at Darius, "... as if he wants to EAT ME!" he cried in panic.

Kanako turns to Darius, "Your not seriously thinking of eating him, aren't you?'' she asked indecorously.

Darius shrugs his shoulders, "I can't help it... he looks so tasty.'' he admitted with a grin, making Toadsworth whimpering in fear.

"Let's just... start a plan, so we can get going." Kenny grumbled.

 **A/N: Inspired from XP4Universe.**


	15. Bowser's Castle

After carefully planning their next moves, the unlikely group alongside Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Donkey Kong are making their way towards Bowser's Dominion using the Gummi Ship. Along the way, the unlikely group decided to have a conversation with their local allies except for Wario & Waluigi whom seems more interested with their next schemes once this is over.

At one table, we see Reimu, Sora and Blu talking to Mario, "So, Yukari told us that you were once a teacher at the Vanguard Academy.'' Reimu pointed out, "Did you teach her anything that made her stronger?'' she asked.

Mario shook his head, "That's-a-no.'' he replied, "I only thought-a-her and the other students about the-a-History of the-a-Mushroom Kingdom.'' he stated, "I was-a-just a teacher that-a-time, not-a-trainer.'' he pointed out.

"He has a point." Blue said in agreement, "The Vanguard Academy is a school and if Yukari wanted to become stronger, she should have joined the Heroes Coalition where there's a Training Camp.'' she pointed out.

"But she-a-didn't.'' Mario stated, "Yukari just-a-wanted to experienced school life. Besides, Yukari is already-a-strong as she is, she don't need-a-training." he pointed out.

Reimu crosses her arms, "I guess you're right about that.'' she admitted.

"So, how does it feels being part of a legendary team called the Freedom Heroes?'' Sora asked excitedly.

Mario let's out a chuckle, "I-a-had to admit. Amongs all of my-a-adventures, joining the Freedom Heroes is the best-a-thing to happen in my-a-life!" he exclaimed with a big smile.

"Have you ever try thinking going back in the Heroes Coalition?'' Blu asked.

Mario nodded, "I-a-do but not at the moment.'' he replied, "I-a-am pretty busy in this-a-kingdom right now but my former-a-teammates plans to hold-a-reunion sometimes-a-later." he stated with a smile.

"Cool! I wish one day I would become part of a legendary team of heroes like the Freedom Heroes!" Sora exclaimed in glee.

Mario thought about it, "You-a-know... this group of yours might-a-become a legend one-a-day.'' he claimed getting their attentions, "If-a-you look at this-a-way, this-a-group is part of the Heroes Coalition, an-a-organization that is-a-task to protect the-a-multiverse, and your quest right-a-now is to stop the Dark Forces. It won't be-a-long until your-a-names will be-a-known across the multiverse.'' he explained.

Reimu, Sora and Blue looks at each other, "Are you saying... that this group of ours can become like the Freedom Heroes?'' Sora asked.

Mario nodded, "Yup!" he quipped with a smile.

"Huh? Never thought about that.'' Reimu mused as Blu got into deep thoughts.

Meanwhile at another table, we see Kenny, Patchouli, Meiling, Sakuya and Remilia having a conversation with Donkey Kong, and Kenny is already annoyed talking to the Kong native.

"So, can you tell us anything about Bowser guy?'' Patchouli asked.

"Ook! Ook! Ook!" Donkey Kong said with beating his chest, "Bowser is a big bad turtle! Always causing trouble towards the Mushroom Kingdom! Kidnapping Princess Peach, so he can marry him!" he stated.

"Then why kidnapped Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina as well?'' Meiling asked.

"So, he can marry the other princess if ever Peach turns him down." Kenny muttered, "I haven't met him yet but this Bowser giy annoys me already.'' he grumbled.

Remilia scoff, "I don't see this Bowser as a threat, I can take him down easy.'' she claimed, "It's like stealing a candy from a baby.'' she said with a grin.

"The mistress steals candies from babies?!" Meling squawked in shock.

"It's just a figure of speech, Meiling.'' Sakuya clarified.

Donkey Kong then began to beat his chest again, "Ook! Ook! Ook! I like to see little girl beat up Bowser." he exclaimed in glee, "I can definitely tell that you're a powerful person but I need to warn you, Bowser is a tough banana and doesn't know when to give up.'' he stated.

"How stubborn is this motherfucker?'' Kenny asked indecorously.

"Ever since Mario and him were babies." Donkey Kong replied.

"So, Bowser has been a bad guy since birth?'' Patchouli pointed out in disbelief, "Whoever raised him better not show his face in front of me.'' she threatened.

"Ook! Ook! That would be Kamek.'' Donkey Kong replied, "Kamek is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent adviser to Bowser or at least a high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop, and the arch-enemy of Yoshi. He is also Bowser's caretaker when he was a baby, and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. Because of this, he is generally considered to be Bowser's stepfather or at least his primary parental figure.'' he stated, "So, if you got into a battle with Bowser, make sure to look out for Kamek as well.'' he advised.

Remilia let's out a smirk, "I'll take that advise to heart.'' she claimed.

* * *

Meanwhile at a large castle located above a volcanic area, the castle is heavily guarded by dozens of Koopa Troopa. Koopa Troopa are turtle-like creatures with removable shells that come in many different colors, with red and green Koopa Troopas being the most common; green Koopa Troopas usually walk back and forth without any concerns for pits or other obstacles, and red Koopa Troopas usually walk back and forth without falling off of their platforms.

On top of one tower, we see two Koopa Troopa with green shells, overlooking the volcanic scenery.

Then the first Koopa spoke, "Hey." he called.

The second Koopa turns to his companion, "Yeah?" he replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Koopa #1 asked.

Koopa #2 let's out a hum, "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" he pointed out, "Why are we here?" he repeated the question, "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." he stated.

Both then stare at each other in awkward silence.

"...What?!" Koopa #1 squawked, "I mean why are we even out here, guarding this castle over a boiling, blazing lava?!" he pointed out.

Koopa #2 rubs the back of his head, "Oh. Uh... yeah." he said nervously.

"What was all that stuff about God?" Koopa #1 asked.

"Uh...hm? Nothing." Koopa #2 replied.

You wanna talk about it?" Koopa #1 asked.

Koopa #2 looks away, "No." he replied.

"You sure?" Koopa #1 asked again.

Koopa #2 nodded, "Yeah." he assured.

"Seriously though, why are we out here?" Koopa #1 complained, "Guarding this stupid post everyday!" he exclaimed, "It's not like everyday King Bowser would kidnap a princess, and it's not everyday Mario would come here and rescue the princess!" he stated, "We deserve a break once in a while!" he demanded.

"Yeah... I hear ye..'' Koopa #2 muttered in agreement, "I wish something different happens to ease our boredom.'' he stated, "See anything interesting?" he asked.

Koopa #1 then began to look around using a telescope, "No, not really... just a bunch of burnt trees, desolated mountains, grass, a Dry Bones talking to another Dry Bones, a weird looking airship with Mario alongside a few weird dudes & dudettes in it, I believe that's a siren in that pond over there, singing on a rock..." he enumerated, looking around.

"Wait, what? Let me take a look at that." Koopa #2 exclaimed as he grabs the telescope and began to look, "That's not a siren, that's just a rock! I seriously doubt sirens are even real." he stated indecorously.

Koopa #1 shrugs his shoulders, "Well, one can dream." he claimed as they began to walk away for a break.

When Koopa #2 realized something, "Wait, WHAT?!" he yelled as he turned and looked again and saw the Gummi Ship flying towards them, "AAAAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE ATTACKED! SOUND THE ALARM! CALL KING BOWSER! ARM THE BULLET BILL BLASTERS!" he yelled around in panic.

Koopa then turns on the alarm, causing a loud noise all over the place. And without a minute later, the entire castle's premises is now surrounded by guard heavily armed to the teeth as they awaits the arrival of our heroes.

"What's going on here?!" a loud booming voice demanded as a large figure came out from the castle. The figure is a huge, burly, green-shelled Koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. His bushy eyebrows and mane are fittingly a bright, fiery red-orange and has bright red eyes. He sports two small horns, many spikes on his shell with brown-orange spike-rings, as well as along his tail. He wears several spiked collars around his neck and arms. He has three claws on each of his massive padded feet, four claw-tipped fingers including a thumb on each hand, and his arms are noticeably burly, indicating his vast physical strength. While his face and his shell are green, his plastron and muzzle are beige colored, and his tail and limbs are an orange-tinged yellow. This is Bowser, the King of Koopas.

The Gummi Ship then landed at the courtyard as Mario and everyone got off the ship one by one.

Bowser glares at the red wearing plumber, "Mario!" he growled, "You got a lot of nerve showing your face here!" he exclaimed, "You even brought a large group of millennials with you!" he pointed out when recognized someone from the group, "Wait a minute? Is that Yukari with you?" he asked.

Yukari crosses her arms, "Yes it's me, Bowser. Nice to see you again.'' she grumbled.

"Anyway... what the heck are you all doing here?! Arriving all of a sudden in my domain uninvited?!" Bowser demanded.

"Were-a-here to take back Peach-y, Daisy and Rosalina!" Mario exclaimed.

Bowser was taken aback, "What? What are you talking about? Are you implying that I kidnapped them?" he asked indecorously, "Not that I wouldn't but I din't kidnapped them this time!" he denied.

Wario let's out a scoff, "Hah! Like we would believe in you.'' he said.

"His royal denyingness speaks the truth.'' a voice said. Everyone looks up to see a Magikoopa flying towards them with a broom, he has a yellowish skin tone, he wears a pair of round spectacles and a set of blue robes, complete with a blue wizard's hat. Both the brim of his hat and the edges of his sleeves are white. This is Kamek. "Lord Bowser didn't kidnapped Princess Peach nor the other princesses. In fact, the only scheme Lord Bowser had this day is his future vacation plans in Hawaii.'' he explained showing a pamphlet of Hawaii.

Bowser then snatched the pamphlet, "Give me that! Don't show these to those guys!" he exclaimed hiding the pamphlet behind him.

"Guess Bowser isn't in the leagues of the Dark Forces - ze.'' Marisa pointed out.

"Great... back to square one." Rudy grumbled.

Mario then turns to Bowser, "We... uhh... apologize for our sudden-a-intrusion.'' he apologized, "You-a-were our first-a-thoughts as primary suspecting for kidnapping Peach-y.'' he stated.

"I would be beating you right now if it weren't true.'' Bowser growled, "Anyway... Peach has been kidnapped? That's utterly disgraceful! No one kidnaps her but me!" he exclaimed in anger.

"Wow... what pride." Kenny muttered in disbelief.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?'' Blu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm coming with you guys, I wanna meet these guys who kidnapped Peach a piece of my mind." Bowser replied mashing his hands together, "Besides... as much as I don't like working alongside Mario, it'll be like old times...'' he admitted, "... when were still members of the Freedom Heroes.'' he said with a smirk.

Mario smiled, "It sure-a-does." he replied.

 **A/N: Based from XP4Universe.**


	16. Fujiwara no Mokou

Meanwhile in a campsite deep inside a forest located somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, we see three large figure wearing hooded, obscuring their faces, having a conversation. At the side of the camp, we see three separated wooden cage with three women inside.

In the first cage, the first young woman has a waist-length curly hair and she has blue eyes. She wears a long pink dress with a ring at the bottom, pink panniers, short puffy sleeves, a raised collar, and a sapphire brooch set in gold. Accompanying it are a golden crown with four jewels on it, white evening gloves that reach past her elbows, and deep pink high heel pumps. This is Princess Peach, the princess of Mushroom Kingdom.

In the second cage, the second young woman has a fair skin tone, she has blue eyes and has a back-length orange hair. She wears a yellow, floor-length gown with white and orange accents. The details of the dress include puffed sleeves with white, petal-shaped openings, a white, petal-shaped collar, orange panniers at her waist, and orange frills at the opening of her dress. Her accessories include short, white gloves with petal-shaped openings, orange heels, a gold crown with red jewels on the sides, earrings, and a brooch; her jewelry is coordinated with green gems and white, petal-shaped rims. This is Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland.

In the third cage, the third young woman has a tall stature, has a fair skin tone, she has blue eyes and a waist-length platinum-blonde hair. She wears a turquoise long-sleeved gown that bares her shoulders, along with a silver crown with four gems on it, a sliver star-shaped brooch, gold star-shaped earrings, and silver high heels. This is Rosalina, a Celestial Sorceress.

Peach let's out a sigh, "Rosalina... I'm really sorry." she apologized, "You came here for a visit only to be kidnapped alongside of us, I'm really sorry." she said.

Rosalina shook her head, "It's fine." she reassured, "It's not your fault. But I had to admit, this really took me by surprise." she stated.

"Oh... I wish Luigi and the others are here to save us.'' Daisy whined.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Mario and the others are on their way here." Peach reassured, "They won't stop at nothing until we're saved.'' she said.

As the three damsels in distress are praying and hoping that help will come, the three hooded individuals are having a conversation.

"Are your armies ready for our planned invasion?'' the first figure asked.

The second figure nodded, "All of them are ready.'' he replied.

"The Dark Forces only wanted us to create chaos but..." the first figure spoke, "... the higher-ups has given us the privilege to take over this kingdom." he stated, "Which we'll divide into three domains were each of us will become it's ruler." he explained.

The third figure nodded, "I am honored that the higher-ups allowed us to takeover this kingdom.'' he said, "But what are we going to do with those three women?'' he asked jabbing a thumb at Peach and the others.

The second figure snorted, "What else? We're going to be rulers, of course, we're going to need a queen." he replied.

"You now sound like that, Bowser guy.'' the third figure pointed out in a deadpan tone.

The second figure shrugged, "And I don't deny it." he mused.

The three hooded figures let's out a loud laughter but unbeknownst to them, we see a strange individual hiding behind the tree with narrowed eyes before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Peach's Castle, everyone are currently busy doing their own agendas. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Wario, Yukari, Patchouli, Sanae, Suwako, Stahn, Rutee, Blu and Kenny are currently inside the castle having a discussion what to do next. The rest are hanging outside the castle, Marisa is currently having a conversation with Kamek and Donald, Goofy and Mei-Ling are seen sleeping on the grass, Remilia is seen having tea under a shade of tree with Sakuya, Youmu is seen practicing her sword skills with Alice, Rudy and Donkey Kong watching her and Kanako... well... she's busy having a pep talk with Darius.

"Darius... I know that your hungry all the time and I know that there's a lot of things that you find tasty.'' Kanako pointed out in concern.

"Yeah..." Darius replied with a blank look.

"But you really, REALLY need to control yourself." Kanako said, "Not everything you see that looks tasty is meant to be eaten." she stated.

"So, what do you want me to do?'' Darius asked.

Kanako let's out a sigh, "I want you... to get Mister Toadsworth out of that cauldron.'' she requested.

Indeed... we see Toadsworth inside a large cauldron filled with boiling water and flaming woods underneath the large metal pot. Apparently, Darius' curiosity and hunger got the best of him and finally decided that he needs to cook a toad to figure out how they taste like.

"Miss Kanako, I really, REALLY, truly appreciate for convincing Mister Darius not to eat me.'' Toadsworth said as Darius took him out of the cauldron, "I'm already on the verge of contemplating of whether I let him eat me or not." he stated shaking his left foot.

"Better not." Kanako replied, "You're a very important figure in this kingdom, I can't let anything happen to you.'' she said.

"Well then... I'm in your debt.'' Toadsworth replied in gratitude.

Darius is then seen walking away, "Where are you going?" Kanako asked.

"Since I can't eat Toadsworth, I'm going around town and find a Toad or two that I can eat." Darius replied as he disappears from their sight.

Kanako and Toadsworth looks at each in dread and disbelief before going after Darius, "Mister Darius! Stop!" Toadsworth cried.

"You are not allowed to eat any toads!" Kanako shouted.

Meanwhile at another side of the castle's courtyard, we see Gino, Nitori, Sora, Reimu, Aya, Helmet and Flandre gathered around a large tank. The tank is protected by thick armor plating which allows it to survive even the fiercest attacks and features dual M310 120mm Smooth-Bore High-Velocity Cannons mounted in its turret. A co-axially mounted M247T Medium Machine Gun gives it additional firepower. Smoke grenades were mounted near the turret.

"Everyone." Gino spoke, "Nitori and I present to you... the Magnum Tank 3000!" he announced.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Sora cheered in awe.

Aya then began to take pictures of it, "Not exactly marvelous looking as the GS Hustle Fleet nor the Gummi Ship but I had to admit that it looks impressive." she commented.

Reimu crosses her arms, "What does it do?'' she asked.

Nitori then brought up a tablet, "This tank is an extremely capable vehicle, capable of defeating large numbers of enemy troops and vehicles. Since it possesses a secondary canister shell attack, it can crush infantry with ease due to its large blast radius. The armor plating has also been improved, able to absorb multiple shots from an assault cannon, and can survive a sustained hit from powerful shots." she explained with a smile.

"The coaxial machine gun has a faster firing rate and inflicts more damage per hit than most tanks, at the cost of a longer reload time." Gino stated, "It's main disadvantages is the cost it requires to be researched, its reduced effectiveness against other vehicles and its ineffectiveness against airborne units; it is also extremely slow because of its increased weaponry and armour." he pointed out.

"Still impressive." Aya said.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I drive the tank?!" Helmet asked excitedly with Flandre nodding in agreement.

"You can't even drive a car, Helmet." Gino pointed out, "Why the hell would I let you drive a tank?" he stated.

"But I can go Fast and Furious Eleventy!" Helmet whined.

"There's only eight of them, you fucking idiot!" Gino pointed out.

"Once I'm done, there's going to be eleventy of them," Helmet claimed.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense!" Gino argued.

As this is going on, no one seems to noticed a strange young woman walking past them and entering the castle's front entrance. Meanwhile back inside the castle at the meeting the room, the people present are still trying to come up with a plan.

"So, aside from Bowser, who else is a constant threat in this kingdom?'' Blu asked.

Mario began to think, "Well... there-is-a Cackletta, Fawful, and King-a-Boo." he counted. The last one he mentioned sends shivers down on Luigi's spine.

"Great! Now we had to go after them one by one." Kenny complained in annoyance.

Rutee crosses her arms, "You have a better idea then?'' she asked indecorously.

"I got it!" Wario pipes in, "We go to an ancient temple!" he started as his eyes turns crazy, "We sneak up on the guard and STEAL EVERY TREASURES AND ARTIFACTS IN THE TEMPLE!" exclaimed in greed as his mouth began to drool and foam like he had rabbies while everyone just stares at him weird.

"Okay... anyone would good ideas?'' Suwako asked as she hid Sanae as she does not like Wario's current look.

Bowser raised his hands up, "I got none." he admitted, "Seriously... where did those damn kidnappers took Peach and the other two?" he exclaimed.

"I know where." a voiced spoke.

Everyone turns around to see a young woman walking towards them. She has a has red eyes and ankle-length pale blue (almost white) hair. She wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it's been discolored from fire, and dark red sashinuki hakama that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair's tied with these same red and white paper charms. The paper talismans on her hakama and hair ribbons might be wards to protect her from being burned by fire. Her shirt, which lacks such talismans, appears to have been burnt repeatedly, while the ribbons and hakama show no such wear. This is Fujiwara no Mokou.

"What's up everyone.'' Mokou greeted with a grin.

"Fujiwara no Mokou!" Blu pointed out in shock.

"You know this new headache?'' Kenny asked in annoyance as he jabs a thumb at Mokou.

Patchouli nodded, "She's Fujiwara no Mokou, she works as a guide to people who gets lost in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost." she explained.

"But what are you doing here, Mokou-san?'' Yukari asked pointing her folded fan at the immortal.

"Well... I don't exactly recall what happened..." Mokou admitted, "... I was walking around the bamboo forest when all of a sudden a blue shines down upon me, then the next thing I know something grabbed me and I lost conscious. When I waked up, I found myself in a deep forest east from here." she explained.

Yukari let's out a hum, "Hmm... judging from your description, I believe your another victim of the 'giant blue hand'.'' she pointed out.

"Not that thing again." Kenny grumbled.

"I see... that explains why I felt grabbed." Mokou said holding her sides.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY AND WORD THAT BETTER!" Kenny exclaimed as Mokou stares at him.

Sanae let's out a cough, "Anyway... you said you know where the kidnapper took the princess and her friends?'' she asked.

Mokou then began to explain everything that she heard back at the enemy's campsite.

"What?! They-a-plan on taking-a-over the entire mushroom-a-kingdom!" Mario exclaimed in shock.

"That is not-a-right!" Luigi said.

"Yeah! Nobody takes over Mushroom Kingdom but me!" Bowser exclaimed jabbing a thumb on his chest.

"Now's not the time, Bowser." Yukari said, "Anyway... we now know our target's location.'' she stated, "But it's kinda odd that the Dark Forces would plan a takeover rather than creating chaos like they usually do.'' she pointed out.

"That is weird." Sanae admitted.

"So, what are we gonna do now?'' Stahn asked.

"We tell everyone to get ready, we're going to invade their campsite before they even start their takeover." Blu explained as she turns to Mokou, "Can you lead us to the campsite, Mokou?'' she asked.

Mokou nodded, "Sure, you can count on me." she replied with a grin while sending a wink towards Kenny's direction.

Kenny facefaulted as he let's out a sigh, "This is gonna suck.'' he muttered.

 **A/N: Based from XP4Universe.**


	17. BattleMania

Meanwhile back in the campsite deep inside a forest located somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, as Peach, Daisy and Rosalina sat in their cage, the three hooded figures had a conversation.

"Since were going to be rulers...'' the first hooded figure pointed out, "... which of those bitches you want as your queen?'' he asked.

"I'll take the blonde." the second hooded figure replied.

"There are two of them." the third hooded figure pointed out.

"Oh!" the second hooded figure said in realization, "Then I'll take the blonde with blue eyes." he claimed.

"Again... there are two of them." the third hooded figure pointed out again.

"Goddamnit!" the second figure cursed, "Okay! I'll take the blonde with the pink dress.'' he claimed.

The first hooded figure nodded, "Then I'll take the other blonde in the blue dress." he claimed as he turns to the third hooded figure, "That leaves you the orange head.'' he pointed out.

The third hooded figure nodded, "Fine by me." he replied.

The three hooded figure continues their conversation of domination when all of a sudden, the Gummi Ship suddenly appears above them, much to their shock and surprise.

"What the hell is going on?'' the first hooded figure shouted in demand.

Then all of a sudden, the heroes drops down from the ship one by one and landed safely on the ground and glares at the hooded figures.

"You!" Mario shouted as he pointed a finger at the hooded figures, "Let-a-Peach-y and everyone-a-go!" he demanded.

"Mario!" Peach shouted from her cage.

"Luigi!" Daisy called out in joy.

"Don't-a-worry!" Luigi reassured, "We are-a-here to save-a-you!" he exclaimed.

Waluigi waves his hands, "Rosalina! Waluigi is here to save you!" he exclaimed making Rosalina smile.

"How did you found this place?'' the first hooded figure demanded as he turns to the second hooded figure, "I thought this place is not easy to find?" he asked as the second hooded figure shrug his shoulders.

"You may wanna thank me for that.'' Mokou spoke crossing her arms, "I found this place earlier and told everyone." she stated with a grin.

"We know your plans of taking over the entire mushroom kingdom!" Blu shouted, "We are here to stop you!" she declared.

"And were definitely stopping you from marrying those girls!" Reimu added.

"Yeah! You had no right to take over Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser shouted, "Only I get to do that!" he exclaimed jabbing a thumb on his chest.

"For fucking sake, Bowser! Shut up!" Kenny shouted in annoyance.

Yukari then pointed her folded fan at the hooded figures, "Now tell us who are you?" she demanded, "And why the Dark Forces wanted you to take over this kingdom?!" she added.

The first hooded figure chuckled, "You wanna know who we are?'' he asked, "Then we'll show you!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the three hooded figures took off their robes and reveals their true appearance.

The first figure is a draconic, bipedal creature. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. It has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. It's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

The second figure is a large, bipedal turtle-like creature. Its body is blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. It's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail.

The third figure is a squat, quadruped creature with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds.

"I am Charizard!" the figure shouted.

"I am Blastoise!" the second followed.

"And I am Venusaur!" the third figure introduced himself last.

"And we are the Dark Force's Terrible Trio!" they shouted at the same time.

Darius facefaulted, "Terrible Trio?'' he said indecorosuly, "Dude... you totally stole that name from DC's very own, Terrible Trio.'' he accused.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed, "They are-a-Pokemons!' he pointed out in shock.

Yukari then spoke, "I won't be surprised if I were you, Professor Mario." she said, "The Coalitions has told us that they've been encountering a lot of Pokemons in leagues with the Dark Forces." she stated.

"They are not-so-child friendly now, aren't they?'' Kenny pointed out.

Charizard then spoke, "We Pokemons are sick and tired of having humans ordering us around and treating us like pets!" he exclaimed, "We are here to prove that Pokemons are more superior than humans or any other creatures!" he declared.

"And the reason the Dark Forces allowed us to take over this kingdom is because they want to expand their territory all across the multiverse!" Blastoise stated, "Which will prove that the Dark Forces is the most dominant organization ever!" he exclaimed.

Blu scoffed, "Then we'll just have to stop you.'' she declared.

Venusaur chuckled darkly, "Like hell you will." he said, "Emotionless! Get them!" he shouted.

And with that, swarms of Emotionless began to crawl out from the ground and slowly made their way towards our heroes.

"Good Lord!" Gino yelped, "That's a lot of Emotionless!" he exclaimed.

Blu brought out a machine gun, "Lock en load everyone, we're going to kick some Emotionless butts!" she exclaimed.

And with that out heroes charges towards the Terrible Trio and their swarms of Emotionless.

 **(Play TNA Theme - D-Ray 3000 1st Theme)**

The first to strike is Blu whom aimed her machine gun at her targets before firing blue-colored bullets towards the Emotionless and when the bullets hits the creatures, they exploded into blue flames as their remains turns to ash. Kamek and Donald raised their staff and unleashes a powerful lightning which incinerates several Emotionless. Alice then commands her doll to take subdue a larger Emotionless as Mokou finishes it off by smashing a flaming fist on the creature, killing it. Reimu then aimed her hand towards one creature as yellow orbs surrounds her target before it exploded, killing the creature. One creature tried to attack Reimu but was taken down by Sora whom smashes his keyblade at the creature, Reimu smiles at him in gratitude.

As this going on, back inside the Gummi Ship, we see Helmet and Flandre who was told to stay inside the ship, the two can only watch the battle in envy.

Flandre pouted, "No fair! How come we have to stay here while everyone is having fun outside." she complained.

"Yeah... this sucks." Helmet quipped holding a pot of flower. Helmet then puts down the pot and turns to the tank, "Stay here... Tank... Stay here... Tank..." he said looking back and forth, "Ah... fuck it! Let's go, Flandre!" he called as he runs off to the tank.

"Yey!" Flandre cheered as she follows her helmet-wearing friend.

The two hops in the tank. As the canopy closes, the tank turns on.

Back in the battle, Marisa then raised her hand up as a bright light enveloped her hand and she pointed her hand at the Emotionless, "Eat this ya freaks! Comet!" she yelled as a barrage of comets that blasted the creatures to pieces.

Venus suddenly uses his vines and captures Sanae and Suwako, and began to squeeze them hard, Kanako then charges towards Venusaur and punches him hard on his snout, the pain she caused was enough for Venusaur to let go Sanae and Suwako, Kanako grabs the vines and began to swing him around before throwing him towards Darius.

Darius pulls out a piece of metal from his pocket and quickly ate it, suddenly Darius' entire body turns into metal and as Venusaur got closer, Darius wasted no time delivering a massive, metal-covered uppercut right on Venusaur's jaw which sends him flying in the air before falling back to the ground unconscious.

"That was amazing, Kanako-san! Greg-san!" Sanae exclaimed with a smile, "You two makes a great team!" she pointed out.

Kanako and Darius stares at each other for a minute before speaking, "Nah..." they said in denial.

Stahn, Rutee, Youmu and Rudy charges towards a group of Emotionless and began to cut, slice and decapitate every creatures on their path. Sakuya then threw several knives towards one Emotionless, killing it while Remilia threw a red-colored energy towards one Emotionless piercing it on the chest, killing it. Meanwhile, Gino is using his Plasma Rifle in blasting several creatures while Nitori uses her ability to control water by trapping a large number of creatures in a water dome which gave Gino the opportunity to finish them off.

Kenny was busy firing his own Plasma Rifle towards a group of Emotionless, "Take this!" he shouted but missed, "Damn it!" he cursed, he fires it again but missed, "Damn it!" he cursed louder.

Patchouli fires a fire spell towards one creature as she got close to Kenny, "I think you really need to work on your aiming skills." she pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Kenny grumbled.

Donkey Kong began to throw barrels towards several creatures, Wario then punches one creatures so hard it was sent flying to the sky while Waluigi whacks another creature with his tennis racket. As this is going on, Aya, Meiling and Goofy took this chance to free Peach, Daisy and Rosalina from captivity, Blastoise saw this.

"On no, you don't!" Blastoise exclaimed as he aims his water cannon at them.

Blastoise was about to blast them with water but Bowser tackles him, the two shelled behemoths then began to locks hands trying to push each other but Bowser overpowers Blastoise by lifting him up high before breathing out fire right square on Blastoise's face, blinding him a bit, Bowser then punches Blastoise right on the face, knocking him out cold.

Charizard swoops down towards Mario and Luigi whom ducks down, Charizard then breathes out fire but the brothers dodges, Mario and Luigi brought out an ice flower and uses it, giving them ice powers. Charizard was about to breathe out another surge of flames but Mario and Luigi uses their ice powers to freeze his mouth, Luigi then cups his hands as Mario steps on it, Luigi with all his might tosses Mario up high towards the flying Pokemon, Mario then punches Charizard really on the face, knocking him down to the ground.

Venusaur then got up, "Fuck this! We're getting defeated even before we set out our plans!" he growled as he uses his vines to grab Blastoise and Charizard, "We need to retreat!" he exclaimed as a red portal appears behind him, "Mark my words! We'll be back!" he declared as he enters the portal with his comrades before disappearing.

"Great they're gone!" Kenny exclaimed sarcastically, "They could at least take those freaks with them!" he complained referring to the remaining Emotionless.

"There are still too many of them!" Gino shouted.

"And they're increasing!" Reimu pointed out.

Suddenly a group of Emotionless were blasted by something, everyone turns around to see a tank, driven by Helmet and Flandre coming out from the forest.

"Dee, dee, dee! We got tank!" Helmet cheered.

"Let's go!" Flandre shouted excitedly.

"I thought that I told them not to use the tank!" Gino exclaimed.

"Let them be, we'll use that tank to our advantage!" Blu pointed out.

After a few minutes of battle, every Emotionless has been exterminated, much to everyone's relief. Kenny then approaches the tank, "Well, Helmet.'' he spoke, "You just made yourself useful today." he pointed out.

Suddenly, the turrets slowly aims itself towards Kenny. The scene then cuts through the tank's HUD, _"New target acquired."_ a robotic voice said as a crosshair slowly panning up at Kenny.

Inside the tank, "That's not a target. That's Kenny!" Helmet shouted as Flandre looks around in panic.

Back outside, "Yeah, that's right, it's me, Kenny!" he replied, "What's going on, man?" he asked.

Back inside the tank, "Target locked." the robotic voice said, locking it's turret at Kenny.

"What!? No! Target unlock! Unlock! Please help me, nice tank-y!" Helmet exclaimed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Flandre cried.

"Firing main cannon." the robotic voice said.

"Uh oh..." Helmet muttered.

Back outside, Rudy noticed this and immediately knew what's gonna happen, "Uh oh..." he said.

Kenny turns to him, "What?" he asked when noticed the turret aimed at him, "..Oh, son of a bi-" he tried to say a cursed word but was interrupted when the tank fires a shot at him and his entire body was immediately blasted into bits, much to everyone's shock and horror.

"Auto-fire sequence deactivated." the robotic voice said.

"OH MY GOD!" Rudy shouted, "YOU KILLED KENNY!" he exclaimed.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Gino shouted.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Helmet cried, "RUDY DID IT!" he yelled.

 **A/N: Based from XP4Universe.**


	18. Warner Castle Heartblade

The Warner Castle.

So majestic, so powerful, so... bizarrely unique.

The Warner Town is the neighboring town of the Disney Town which both kings are good friends and rivals. Inside the Warner Castle, we see two anthropomorphic hares standing outside their castle's spacious veranda while overlooking the town.

The first anthropomorphic hare is a male. He has a slim-build, gray fur with a white belly and has dark eyes. He wears an orange zipped-up sleeveless vest, orange pants with pouches, straps and knee-pads, and white rubber gloves. He has his crown on his left earlobe. This is Bugs Bunny, also known as King Bugs, the ruler of the Warner Castle.

The second anthropomorphic hare is a female. She has a slim-build, has a tan fur, blonde bangs, and a matching purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes. She wears a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. This is Lola Bunny, Bug's wife and queen of the Warner Castle.

"It's going to be all right, Bugs." Lola reassured placing a hand on his shoulder, "Master Ren Raw is a very powerful wizard, he can take care of himself." she stated.

Bug sighed, "I know Lola." he replied, "But he has been gone for months and I can't help but worry.'' he stated, "Who knows what could have happen to him in his journey.'' he pointed out.

"I understand, Bugs, but worrying too much won't help." Lola reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Bugs replied.

Then anthropomorphic male duck walks towards them. He has a slim-build with a black feathers and a white neck ring, orange bill and feet. He wears a gray sleeveless, zipped-up bomber vest and black strapped belt. This is Daffy Duck, Bug's best friend and advisor.

"Your Majesties.'' Daffy spoke with spits flying out from his mouth, "Master Yen Sid has arrived.'' he announced.

Bugs and Lola turns around as Yen Sid walks towards them, Bugs and Lola bowed their heads to the wizard, "Master Yen Sid, it's good to see you again.'' Bugs greeted.

"It's good to see you too, King Bugs.'' Yen Sid greeted back, "I must say that you doing pretty well in looking after this town.'' he praised.

"Well... I have some help." Bugs replied as Lola giggled while Daffy puffs his chest proudly.

"Anyway... I'm pretty sure that your here to talk about the Heartless and the Organization XIII, and as well as the location of the other keyblade wielders." Bugs pointed out.

Yen Sid nodded, "Indeed." he affirmed, "Has my brother has sent you any new information?'' he asked.

Bugs shook his head, "Nope." he replied, "Master Ren Raw hasn't sent back any message ever since he left.'' he explained.

Yen Sid stroke his beard, "I see... that's concerning." he pointed out, "I must admit that I'm pretty worried about him but I believe that he's doing all right.'' he said, "Anyway... I heard that you found a girl that wields... a very unique blade.'' he pointed out,

Bugs nodded, "Yes, sir.'' he confirmed, "She is currently possession of a powerful blade called... the Heartblade." he claimed, "A blade that we all thought once as a myth." he said.

"I see." Yen Sid replied, "I would like to meet this young girl, I think it's about time that we tell her about the blade in her possession and as well as her mission.'' he stated.

Bugs nodded before turning to Daffy, "Daffy... where is the girl?'' he asked.

"She's at the courtyard right now, your Majesty.'' Daffy replied.

"Can you kindly take Master Yen Sid to her?'' Bugs ordered.

Daffy saluted, "Certainly.'' he replied as he walks away, "Follow me, sir.'' he said as the wizard followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the castle's courtyard, we see a young girl practicing swinging a wooden sword. The young girl has long jet-black hair tied in twintails, she has pale colored eyes and a pale skin tone, a red blush can be seen across her face. She wears a white long-sleeved, loose gii, red hakama pants, white socks and red & black slippers. She also wears glasses.

Daffy and Yen Sid then arrives at the courtyard, "Miss Kanade." the former called out.

The girl named stops her training before turning to Daffy and an old man that she don't recognized, "Y-Yes?'' she replied rather nervously.

"Miss Kanade, right before your eyes, is Master Yen Sid, the older brother of Master Ren Raw.'' Daffy introduced.

Kanade then grew nervous in front of Yen Sid's presence, "U-wa-waa-ugh... it's n-... it's nice to m-meet y-you, M-Master Yen S-S-Sid!" she greeted in a stuttering voice while bowing her head numerous times.

Yen Sid waves his hands, "Now, now, don't be nervous." he reassured, "Kanade, am I right?'' he asked.

Kanade stood straight, "H-Hai! My name is Kanade the Kane!" she introduced herself, "It's an honor to meet you, Master Yen Sid.'' she greeted.

"Likewise." Yen Sid replied, "Now... if I heard right, you are currently in a possession of a very unique weapon?'' he asked earning a nod from Kanade, "May you please show it to me?'' he requested. Kanade nodded as she held up her hand and then suddenly, there was a flash of light and an object appears in her hand. The object is similar to the Keyblade except the key-head is replaced by a star, the handle is colored blue and a little crescent symbol chain dangling on it. Yen Sid looks at it in amazement, "Marvelous... so the Heartblade wasn't a myth at all." he mused, "Young Kanade, do you know what this is?'' he asked pointing his finger at the weapon.

"Yes, King Bugs told me that it's called the Heartblade." Kanade replied, "Other than the name, I know nothing else about it.'' she admitted.

Yen Sid nodded, "I see. Then I believe that the task of giving you instructions falls upon my shoulders.'' he claimed.

Kanade tilts her head, "What instructions?'' she asked in confusion.

Daffy then spoke, "Miss Kanade?'' he called getting her attention, "Do you have any idea why you posses such unique weapon?'' he asked.

Kanade shook her head, "I don't have a clue, sir.'' she replied.

"The very least... do you know what the Heartblade can do?'' Daffy asked.

Kanade shook her head, "No... I don't, sir." she admitted.

"Then what about the Keyblade?'' Yen Sid asked.

Kanade thought about it before speaking, "Keyblades are mysterious weapons. It is said the Keyblade master chooses how to use the Keyblade, whether for good or evil. The Keyblade is known throughout the worlds as a unique and powerful weapon." she stated.

Yen Sid nodded, "Indeed." he replied, "You see, young Kanade, the Heartblade is kinda like the Keyblade, both are mysterious and chooses it's own wielder. But for centuries, the Heartblade was nothing more but a myth until now." he explained.

"I see." Kanade replied, "What does it do though?'' she asked.

"According to the myth, the Heartblade has many abilities but the most prominent that it has the ability to restore someone else's lost heart.'' Yen Sid replied, "But this claim has yet to be proven since the Heartblade hasn't resurfaced until now." he stated, "Now tell me... how did you into possession of the Heartblade?'' he asked.

"I was just walking around the sunflower field, east from here, when I was attacked by creatures known as the Heartless.'' Kanade replied as Yen Sid nodded for her to continue, "I thought I was done for when suddenly... the Heartblade appears before me.'' she said, "I don't know why but I felt that I should use to it to protect myself, so I grabbed and pointed it at the creatures and suddenly, a bright light hits them and I saw a heart floating from the creatures and the creatures... they gave me a smile before disappearing." she explained.

"And that's when we found her." Daffy pointed out.

Yen Sid strokes his beard, "I see... the Heartblade's ability to restore someone's lost heart is true." he mused, "The Heartblade definitely works against the Heartless but for the Unversed and the Nobodies are yet to be tested." he stated.

"So... what should I do with it?'' Kanade asked.

"This will be a daunting task but I want you travel across the multiverse and use the Heartblade to help people get back their stolen hearts.'' Yen Sid replied.

"You mean... leave Warner Town?'' Kanade asked in worry.

Yen Sid nodded, "Unfortunately... yes, my dear." he confirmed.

Kanade grips the Heartblade, "Can I... can I think about this?'' she requested.

Yen Sid nodded in understanding, "Take your time my child." he replied as Kanade took a bow before walking away.

Daffy then spoke, "What's there to think about?" he asked indecorously, "She should be excited that she has been given the task to save people?!" he exclaimed.

"She's still a child, Daffy.'' Yen Sid pointed out, "Things like this aren't easy to begin with.'' he stated.

* * *

Meanwhile at Warner Town, a mixed between a medieval village and Twilight Town, we see Kanade walking around with the talk she had with Yen Sid and Daffy still in her mind.

As Kanade walks forward, she passes by a very tall man. The man has a peach-colored skin tone, dark eyes, black hair with three strands and a goatee. He wears a dirty brown newsboy cap, yellow sports jersey with the number "62" on it, red flannel jacket, khaki pants with a wallet chain, and greenish-grey shoes. This is Terry Matthew McGee, the older brother of Eddy Skipper McGee.

Originally, Terry was a cruel, sadistic bully who abused Eddy all his life both verbally and physically. This plus Eddy's paradoxical admiration of his older brother would explain his own abusive behavior and inflated, fragile sense of self-worth and need for attention. After his encounter with his brother and his friend's years ago, and as well as his nasty fate from the hands of the Kankers, Terry has began to think about his life.

Terry realized how much of a horrible person he is and immediately began to regret everything he did to his brother. Sadly, Terry hasn't apologized to Eddy as he is too ashamed to face his brother after everything he did. However, Terry would send money to his family and most of the them are for his brother. When Terry heard that his family adopted a young man with amnesia, he was happy that Eddy found at least a brother that he gets along with.

Years later, Terry joined New-New York's Heroes Coalitions, Terry doesn't have any powers like the others but he is skilled in martial arts, he is good with guns and is a talented swordsman. Unfortunately, Terry got himself injured twice during his tenure in the Coalitions which led him of getting axed.

Terry is currently a freelance hero and is traveling one world after another using a device that he received from an unknown. Terry has joined many groups and aided many people over the course of travels, his heroics is slowly earning the attention of the multiverse. Terry also heard from his parents that Eddy and his adopted brother has joined Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions and he can't help but feel proud of them.

Right now, Terry is at Warner Town, taking a break from his travels.

Terry looks around at the town in awe, "This place looks really cool." he complimented, "Maybe I should visit this place more often.'' he mused.

Suddenly, Terry accidentally bumps into someone, "Oh! I'm sorry about that.'' a woman's voice apologized.

"No, it's fine, no harm done." Terry reassured. Then his eyes widen in shock at the sight of the woman. The woman is on the same age as him, she has a long brown hair and has brown eyes, she wears a gray open jacket over a black shirt, black pants and white slippers.

The woman looks at him in concern, "Is... there something wrong?'' she asked.

Terry shook his head, "No... it's nothing." he replied.

"I see." the woman said, "Well then... have a good day." she said before walking off.

Terry watches the woman go, "Mariegold..." he muttered before shaking his head, "No, it can't be her.'' he said as he walks off, "Mariegold died years ago." he muttered.

Meanwhile with the woman, she keeps moving ahead and noticed Kanade sitting on one bench under a large tree. She then approaches the young girl, "Hey, Kanade." she greeted with a smile.

Kanade looks up at the woman, "Oh... hello, Mariegold." she greeted back.

 **A/N: Based from XP4Universe.**


	19. Notice

**Hello there! nothing2read here and it's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter of this very fic, and sadly... will never again.**

 **To put it simple, I am done writing this fic.**

 **Why?**

 **Well... aside from my busy schedule with work and admittedly, I'm losing interest with this fanfic. Another reason why I'm quitting this fic is because I want to write a different fanfic, a different multi-crossover fanfic to be exact, that is not tied in a setting of another author.**

 **Don't get me wrong, writing a fanfic with the same universe of another author is fun and great, and XP4Universe is grateful enough to let me write a story in the same universe as his fics. But since I've been updating less and less in the past months, I've been so far behind and I don't know if I can ever catch up with XP4Universe's fics.**

 **So... yeah, I'm done with this fic.**

 **But that doesn't mean that this fanfic story, The Unlikely Heroes Chronicles, is over.**

 **No! It's not done yet! The story will continue on... but not by me.**

 **You see, I PMed XP4Universe and chatted with him in real life(during our free time, both of us had work), and we came to an agreement. I decided to hand over this story to XP4Universe, I asked him to continue this fic via reboot. XP4Universe knows how to do a proper reboot of a story as evident when he rebooted the Heroes Coalition fics, so I'm confident that he can write a nice reboot of the Unlikely Heroes Chronicles.**

 **So, please look forward for the reboot of Unlikely Heroes Chronicles in XP4Universe's page. It may take a while since he already had a number of carefully planned stories in works but that's fine, this story is in good hands and I had great fate in him.**

 **Anyway... about the new fanfic that I'm planning to write, I had this idea in the back of my mind for a while but I don't know where to start. So I asked XP4Universe and someonestupEd for tips since they're really good with multi-crossover fics, and after they shared an idea or two and some research, a plot came to mind.**

 **And what that is... it's a secret.**

 **And that's all I wanted to say... I'm done writing the Unlikely Heroes Chronicles and I'm handing it over to XP4Universe.**

 **So please look forward for the reboot at XP4Universe's page and please look forward for my new story.**

 **And P.S., no need to write any review for this one.**

 **See ya~**


End file.
